Ma Nouvelle Vie
by nouna
Summary: Une année est passée depuis la fin du tournage de Camp Rock. Une année qui n'a pas été de tout repos pour Mitchie, mais promis elle vous raconte tout.   *****Suite de "Un nouveau commencement"*****
1. Chapter 1

**Ma nouvelle vie**

_Salut à tous, voici la suite de "Un Nouveau Commencement"_

_Ce qui à l' origine était censé être un OS, fait aujourd'hui… 35 pages sur Word… Du coup je l'ai découpé __**en trois parties**__… J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Un grand merci à ma "correctrice" de choc, __**Time Tell Will**__ qui a fait un travail de folie sur cette histoire (Et il y avait du boulot… Quand on sait que je suis __un peu__ fâchée avec la ponctuation, pour ne citer que ça… lol !)_

_Et voilà le chapitre 1 – Bonne lecture

* * *

_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient…_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Mitchie Pov_

Aujourd'hui, Shane et moi fêtions nos un an ensemble. Déjà un an depuis notre premier baiser, et ce soir il me préparait une surprise, j'avais pour mission de me faire « plus belle que d'habitude » d'après ses propres mots et d'être prête pour dix-neuf heures. Alors que je préparais mon bain, je repensais à cette année ensemble, il s'était passé pas mal de chose...

Tout d'abord, quelques jours après le repas de félicitation pour mes examens, j'ai rencontré le producteur des garçons et après quelques discussions on est arrivé à un accord. On a signé un contrat pour un album, quelques concerts et selon le retour du public un second album. J'étais vraiment très stressée mais ils m'ont rapidement mis à l'aise et puis Shane, Nate et Jason m'ont beaucoup encouragé. Mon premier album terminé, j'appréhendais vraiment le résultat : et s'il ne plaisait pas ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser cette question. Les gars me disaient que je n'avais pas de souci à me faire vu le succès qu'avait eu "This is me", mon duo avec Shane.

A la sortie de Camp Rock, la chanson a eu un succès fou et avec Shane on a fait pas mal d'émissions radios et télés, de ce fait tout le monde ne cessait de me dire que tout s'annonçait bien… Mais bon, j'ai toujours été comme Saint Thomas… Je ne crois que ce que je vois… Donc j'attendais de voir ce que ça allait donner ! J'espérais vraiment que tout allait bien se passer.

Et comme les garçons me l'avaient prédis, tout s'était bien passé, mon premier album a eu du succès, j'ai même accompagné les Connect3 sur quelques dates de leur tournée en tant qu'invité pour chanter avec Shane, j'ai adoré être sur scène, avec lui, Nate et Jason. Le bonheur qu'on ressent quand on voit tout un public reprendre vos paroles, j'ai été sur un nuage après ma première représentation… Non en fait je suis sur un petit nuage après chaque représentation !

Cette semaine mon manager m'a appris que j'allais faire la première partie d'une grande tournée, je suis super excitée, même s'il n'a pas voulu me dire qui était l'artiste principal, mais ce n'est pas grave, rien ne peut entacher mon bonheur ! Actuellement¸ je travaille sur mon second album, y a beaucoup de boulot, mais j'adore ce que je fais, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde ! Je fus sortis de mes pensées par mon portable qui vibra un bref instant, je tendis la main pour l'attraper et vis un message de Shane. Je me pressais de l'ouvrir :

**_Salut ma belle,j'espère que tu es en train de te pomponner, j'ai oublié de te préciser de ne pas porter de talon… Ou si vraiment tu insistes, de prendre avec toi des chaussures plates… Tu vas en avoir besoin. A tout à l'heure. Bisou_**

Qu'est ce qu'il a prévu me demandais-je en regardant l'heure sur mon portable ! Ça faisait une demi-heure que j'étais dans mon bain, il était temps d'en sortir. Une fois vêtue de mon peignoir, je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de faire le point sur ce que j'allais porter tout en me replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

J'avais malheureusement pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Cait qui était débordée avec son école, mais on se débrouillait pour se retrouver les week-ends, soit à la maison, soit chez ses parents, on s'amusait comme des folles toutes les deux et puis les garçons nous rejoignaient dès qu'ils se trouvaient en ville. On a passé des heures de pures fou rire en jouant à la Wii tous les cinq, d'ailleurs Jason est notre maître à tous, il gagne à tous les coups !

J'ai également passé pas mal de temps avec Danielle que je considère comme ma grande sœur, elle est toujours là pour m'aider, me soutenir, et me conseiller. Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse au début pour canaliser Nick et ses angoisses envers ma relation avec Shane.

En parlant de Nick, mon cher et bien aimé frère de mon cœur qui me donne des envies de meurtres par moment, je souriais en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La première fois que Shane est venu me chercher à la maison, Nick lui a tenu un discours d'une quinzaine de minutes avant que je ne l'interrompe et que j'entraîne Shane avec moi en dehors de l'appart ! Après moult discussion, il a enfin lâché un peu de leste et même s'il est toujours aux aguets, et met en garde Shane à chacun de nos rendez-vous, il nous fait plus ou moins confiance et nous laisse passer des soirées en tête à tête, en même temps je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! On est plus au moyen d'âge tout de même !

Après un instant de réflexion, je portais mon choix sur une petite robe courte grise avec des sandales noires, je n'allais pas m'embêter à me balader avec une paire de chaussures supplémentaires dans mon sac. Je déposais les vêtements sur mon lit et retournais dans la salle de bain pour faire mes soins tout en pensant aux moments passés avec Shane.

Le premier souvenir qui me revint fut la soirée de mes dix-huit ans.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Nick avait organisé un repas chez nous, Nate, Cait, Kevin, Danielle, Jason et Shane étaient bien entendu de la partie._

_Après un bon repas, Dani apporta le gâteau alors que Cait photographiait la scène et que les garçons me chantaient un joyeux anniversaire._

_Joooooyeuuuux Anniiiiiiiversaiiiiiire Jooooyeuuuuuux anniiiiiversaiiiire _

_Joooyeuuux anniiiiiversaiiire Mitchie Joyeuuuux aniiiiversaiiiire !_

_Je soufflais mes dix-huit bougies sous les applaudissements, avant de plonger mon doigt dans la crème pour le goûter. Après nous être gavés de gâteau il était enfin l'heure des cadeaux ! J'étais surexcitée, et ne tenais pas en place._

_Cait fut la première à me tendre son paquet, je l'ouvrais délicatement alors qu'elle me bombardait de photo (elle devait être paparazzi dans une autre vie). A l'intérieur une paire de lunettes de soleil que j'avais repéré quelques jours plus tôt durant une séance de shopping ! Je la remerciais chaleureusement, avant de les essayer et de prendre la pose devant l'appareil photo._

_Les suivants furent Danielle et Kevin, dans le paquet je trouvais une robe que j'avais également vu lors de cette séance shopping, étant donné le prix exorbitant je n'avais pas osé l'acheter, je remerciais plusieurs fois Danielle et Kevin toute heureuse, avant d'aller la passer, afin de leur montrer ce que ça donnait. Après avoir encore pris la pose, et remercié, je retournais me changer avant de revenir m'asseoir sur le canapé. _

_C'était à présent le tour de Nate et Jason, Ils me tendirent un énorme carton, après m'être débattu quelques minutes sous le fou rire général pour l'ouvrir, je découvris à l'intérieur une superbe guitare, je leur sautais au cou et les embrassais plusieurs fois pour les remercier, ce qui n'était pas du goût de mon copain, qui se plaignait de n'avoir toujours pas reçu de bisou !_

_Vint ensuite Nick, qui me tendit une petite boite, je déchirais prestement le papier cadeau et y découvrait un écrin, je l'ouvris m'attendant à y découvrir une bague, mais à la place j'y trouvais une clé… Je relevais la tête, Nick me fixait en souriant_

_- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?_

_- Ça dépend… Si tu crois que c'est une Porsche, tu te trompes du tout au tout, mais si tu penses que c'est une Audi A1, alors je dirais que tu penses bien !_

_- Ahhhhhhhh !_

_Je hurlais de joie à rendre sourd toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et me jetais dans les bras de mon frère. _

_- Nick tu es le meilleur frère au monde, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Je veux l'essayer tout de suite! Dis-je en me levant_

_- Attends ! Shane ne t'a pas encore donné ton cadeau fit remarquer Nate._

_- Ah oui ! c'est vrai! Je l'essayerai plus tard ! Dis-je en me rasseyant. _

_Je me tournais alors vers Shane qui me tendait une enveloppe. Je l'ouvrais délicatement et découvrais à l'intérieur des billets d'avions. Je regardais la destination et relevais vivement la tête choquée pour regarder Shane_

_- Tu m'offres un séjour… A Paris… pour deux personnes ! Dis-je toujours choquée, j'entendis vaguement l'exclamation de surprise des autres personnes présentes, me focalisant seulement sur mon copain._

_- Je me suis dis, que se serait sympa de se promener sur les quais de Seine, main dans la main répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

_- Il est hors de question que vous partez seuls tous les deux à Paris, cria Nick en se levant d'un bond. Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais de fixer mon copain_

_- On va vraiment à Paris ?_

_- Je viens de dire qu'il en était hors de question, dit Nick agacé !_

_- Oui, me répondit-il, mais tu devrais regarder le nom sur le deuxième billet, histoire de rassurer ton frère…_

_Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je regardais plus attentivement le second billet et une nouvelle fois me mis à hurler comme une dingue, au risque de les rendre tous sourd, je me tournais vers Cait et me jetais dans ses bras._

_- On va à Paris !_

_- Quoi ? Me dit-elle choquée?_

_- Quoi ? demanda Nick, mais une fois encore, personne ne l'écouta._

_- Quoi ? demanda Nate à son tour._

_Je tendis à Cait le second billet_

_- Regarde, il est bien noté Mademoiselle Caitlyn Geller !_

_- Oh mon Dieu, mais comment ? Quand Shane en a parlé j'ai cru comprendre que vous y allez ensemble_

_Je me tournais alors vers Shane qui nous regardait en souriant et lui posais à mon tour la question._

_- En fait, si vous regardez les dates sur les billets, vous remarquerez que Nate, Jason et moi, seront déjà dans la capitale française pour notre tournée européenne. On a la chance de pouvoir passer quelques jours dans la ville, et j'adorerais que tu sois présente. Je ne voulais pas te faire traverser la moitié du globe seule, sans oublier que ton frère n'accepterait jamais et puis je sais que Nate adorerait aussi voir Caitlyn, du coup j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups._

_Cait se jeta à son cou pour le remercier avant de se jeter dans les bras de son copain, qui était aussi surpris que nous. Il remercia Shane à son tour, avant d'embrasser sa copine._

_Je remis les billets dans l'enveloppe, calmement, je déposais l'enveloppe sur la table, et lentement je me plaçais devant mon copain, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Merci ! Dis-je en l'enlaçant et en déposant ma tête contre son torse._

_- Ça te plait, demanda-t-il légèrement anxieux_

_- Oh que oui, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous les grognements de Nick. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je déposais une multitude de baiser sur son visage entrecoupé de merci._

_Il sourit, soulagé. _

_- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi._

_- Ah bon ?_

_Il alla chercher sa guitare qu'il avait déposée dans un coin lors de son arrivée plus tôt_

_- Une nouvelle chanson ?_

_Il sourit et commença à la jouer._

_**Never thought I would, dit it**_

_**Never thought I could get it like that, get it like this**_

_**Get it like everybody knows**_

_**That we got something real, shorty**_

_**I know what I feel**_

_**So shout it like that, shout it like this**_

_**Listen up, everybody knows but you**_

_**So here it goes**_

'_**Cause I never really notice, took a while for me to see,**_

_**Playing back the moments, now I'm starting to believe**_

_**That you could be at the show and know everyone**_

_**But it's you who makes me sing**_

_**I may not know where we are, but I know who I am**_

_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan, Oh**_

_**Listen,**_

_**Every time you smile for me, takes me a while to bring myself back**_

'_**Cause you're all that And I just had to let you know**_

_**That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you**_

_**I can't be too loud**_

'_**Cause I don't care, I let'em all stare**_

_**I just want everyone to know the truth, **_

_**It's only you**_

_**I never really notice, took a while for me to see,**_

_**Playing back the moments, and I'm starting to believe**_

_**That you could be at the show and know everyone**_

_**But it's you who makes me sing**_

_**I may not know where we are, but I know who I am**_

_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan**_

_**You showed up and you looked so classy**_

_**Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting**_

_**You were there from the start of it all**_

_**Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe**_

_**Star shine but your light is the brightest**_

_**And loves flies, but your love is the highest**_

_**You're so sweet that it drives me crazy**_

_**A summer like no other, you're my LA baby**_

_**No, I never really notice, took a while for me to see,**_

_**Playing back the moments, and I'm starting to believe**_

_**That you could be at the show and know everyone**_

_**But it's you who makes me sing**_

_**I may not know where we are, but I know who I am**_

_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh**_

_**Baby, I'm you're biggest fan, oh**_

_**Because you could be at the show and know everyone**_

_**But it's you who makes me sing**_

_**I may not know where we are, but I know who I am**_

_**Baby, I'm your biggest fan* **_

_Les derniers accords de guitare venaient de terminer sous nos applaudissements. Je regardais Shane les larmes aux yeux, cette chanson était superbe, magnifique, je n'avais pas assez de mot pour la décrire ! Je lui ôtais la guitare des mains pour la déposer sur le canapé et l'enlaçais sans dire un mot. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres_

_- Merci mon cœur, murmurais-je. C'est magnifique, je l'adore._

_Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille. _

_- Ravie que ça te plaise, tu me l'as inspiré. _

_Je frissonnais en sentant son souffle, je passais mes mains autour de son cou et l'attirais à moi. Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, il me murmura :_

_- Je t'aime Mitchie._

_Je le fixais, voulant m'assurer que j'avais bien entendu, il me fixait également légèrement tendu. Un grand sourire s'épanoui sur mes lèvres._

_- Je t'aime aussi Shane._

_Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. On était dans notre bulle, plus rien n'existait que lui et moi, j'avais oublié la voiture, Paris, les autres personnes dans la pièce, plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant. On eut énormément de mal à se séparer, on resta collé-serré le reste de la soirée, malgré les grimaces de Nick à chaque fois qu'on échangeait des baisers._

_**Fin du flashback

* * *

**_

Depuis, il n'avait pas arrêté de me surprendre, pour pouvoir passer du temps seul ensemble sans attirer sur nous l'œil des médias il n'avait cessé de trouver des solutions originales comme la fois où il a organisé un pique-nique sur notre terrasse, ou quand il a organisé une chasse au trésor pour nos six mois, alors qu'il n'était pas en ville.

_**Flashback**_

_Ce samedi là je ne travaillais pas, j'étais dans mon lit en train de dormir, la veille m'étant promis de faire la grâce mat, j'avais débranché le réveil et tiré les volets…Je me levais en sursaut quand mon portable se mit à sonner ! Je jetais un œil au réveil et grognais en voyant l'heure sept heures trente ! Qui était le malade qui me réveillait à sept heures trente un samedi après la semaine chargée que j'avais eu ! Je décrochais légèrement agacé_

_- Allo ! dis-je d'un ton sec_

_- Salut ma puce…_

_- Shane ? Dis-je en baillant ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?_

_- Oups…Dit-il penaud. Désolé ma puce_

_- Mouais… Tu as de la chance que tu me manques sinon je t'aurais raccroché au nez pour me rendormir ! Dis-je en plaisantant._

_- Ouf ! je suis sauvé ! Tu me manques aussi ma puce !_

_Je laissais échapper un petit rire avant de lui demander ce qui me valait un appel si matinal._

_- Quoi je ne peux pas appeler ma chérie pour lui dire qu'elle me manque et que j'ai hâte de rentrer ?_

_- Si mais… Pas à sept heures du mat…Dis-je en riant._

_- Ok ! J'avoue, je voulais te demander un petit service… Peux-tu passer à la maison ce matin ? J'attends un colis et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là pour le réceptionner à ma place._

_- Heu… Bien sûr, pas de problème ! Mais je croyais qu'en votre absence Rose tenait la maison et s'occupait de tout pour vous ?_

_- C'est le cas ! Mais je préférerais que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes… Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !_

_- Non pas de problème, tu penses être livré vers quelle heure ?_

_- Le transporteur a dit neuf heures, neuf heures trente._

_- Ok, je vais me préparer et je m'en occupe. _

_- Génial ! Tu me retires une épine du pied ! Merci ! Je t'appelle plus tard pour vérifier que tu l'as bien reçu ! Bisou bye_

_Je raccrochais et me recouchais en soupirant. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour ses beaux yeux !  
_

_Une demi-heure plus tard j'émergeais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de me préparer. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner je me rendis chez les garçons et arrivais à huit heures cinquante devant la porte que Rose m'ouvrit._

_- Bonjour Mitchie, Shane m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, entrez et installez-vous dans le salon. Souhaitez-vous une tasse de café ? Un thé ? Autre chose ?_

_- Non merci Rose. Je vais juste m'installer et attendre le transporteur._

_- Si vous avec besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas._

_Depuis le fameux soir de la fête surprise où Rose m'avait ouvert la porte, elle avait prit l'habitude de me voir dans les parages, du coup elle ne s'occupa pas plus de moi et s'attela à ses tâches quotidiennes. J'étais là depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand on sonna à la porte. Le temps de m'y rendre, Rose avait déjà ouvert la porte et saluait le transporteur._

_- Monsieur ?_

_- Bonjour j'ai un colis pour une certaine mademoiselle Torres._

_- C'est moi, dis-je déconcertée._

_Il me tendit un petit carton, me demanda une signature et repartit._

_Je regardais le carton intriguée, Shane n'avait pas dit que le colis me serait adressé quand je lui avais parlé plus tôt au téléphone, mais le fait est que mon nom était bien dessus ! Curieuse je retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé et fixais le colis comme si, par le simple fait de le regarder j'allais voir à travers le carton et savoir ce qu'il contenait. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulé et je n'avais toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste pour l'ouvrir, c'est alors que je vis une paire de ciseau devant mes yeux, je relevais la tête pour découvrir Rose._

_- Ce sera plus simple pour l'ouvrir, me dit-elle en souriant._

_Je la remerciais et entrepris d'ouvrir le carton. A l'intérieur j'y trouvais une enveloppe et des partitions. Je regardais tout d'abord les partitions, c'était celle de ma chanson, celle que Shane avait écrite en pensant à moi pendant le tournage. Ensuite j'ouvris l'enveloppe_

_**Coucou ma puce**_

_**Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, mais avant de la trouver tu vas devoir assembler tous les indices que je t'ai laissés pour savoir ou elle se trouve.**_

_**Tu trouveras le premier indice dans la pièce où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, la première fois que tu es venu à la maison.**_

_**Garde les partitions, tu en auras besoin.**_

_**A très vite pour le second indice.**_

_**Bisou**_

_Je fixais le courrier la bouche grande ouverte ! Il m'avait fait venir un samedi matin pour jouer aux devinettes ? Ça allait barder pour lui quand je le verrai ! Soupirant je me levais et me dirigeais vers le petit bureau où je l'avais attendu la première fois. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau au fond de la pièce rien, je regardais sur le sofa… Rien, je me tournais alors et vis l'enveloppe portant mon nom scotché sur le mur. Je la détachais et l'ouvris, une lettre et une photo se trouvaient à l'intérieur_

_**Félicitation tu as trouvé le premier indice,**_

_**Regarde derrière la photo pour trouver le second.**_

_La photo représentait Cait et moi pendant le tournage, au dos de la photo il y avait noté "si tu as besoin d'aide appelle-moi"_

_J'en déduis que je devais appeler Caitlyn pour la suite. Je retournais dans le salon chercher mon téléphone et appeler mon amie qui décrocha à la première sonnerie_

_- Hey Mitch ça va ?_

_- Depuis quand tu es aussi matinale ?_

_- J'attendais ton coup de fil ! Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ? _

_- Que puis-je pour toi ?_

_- J'en sais rien, j'ai trouvé une photo de nous avec noté de t'appeler dessus, je suppose que tu vas me donner le second indice._

_- Ok ! Ecoute bien. "Ce soir-là, dans ma chambre, je m'en suis servi pour te jouer ta chanson." Tu as besoin que je répète ?_

_- Non ça ira, merci Cait. Je te laisse. Bisou._

_Après avoir raccroché je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Shane et cherchais des yeux sa guitare. Elle reposait dans un coin de la chambre, une lettre était posées dessus, je la décachetais et lus :_

_**Au paradis de la chaussure CC LA**_

_Sur le carton était noté le nom de mon magasin de chaussure préféré, apparemment, j'allais devoir y faire un tour. Je redescendis dire au revoir à Rose avant de prendre ma voiture direction le centre commercial._

_Je me dirigeais vers le magasin où la vendeuse m'accueillit._

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle Torres, j'ai un cadeau à vous remettre, vous pouvez les essayer pour vérifier la pointure si vous le souhaitez, me dit elle en me tendant un carton. A l'intérieur une magnifique paire de Louboutin noir et une enveloppe. J'essayais vite fait les chaussures avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe._

_**Rendez-vous chez ta prof préférée pour déjeuner, ton prochain indice t'attend là bas.**_

_**PS J'espère que c'est la bonne pointure !**_

_Je récupérais le carton après avoir remercié la vendeuse et pris la route pour me rendre chez Danielle tout à coup surexcitée._

_- Salut Mitchie, le déjeuner est prêt viens t'asseoir._

_Je pris place à table avec elle. Je me demandais qu'elle serait le prochain indice. On déjeuna en discutant de tout et rien, Dani refusant de m'en dire plus pour le moment. Je lui racontais donc ce que j'avais récupéré jusque-là en lui montrant la paire de Louboutin et les partitions que j'avais sorti de la voiture. Après déjeuner on passa dans le salon, discutant autour d'une tasse de café. Aux alentours de quinze heures elle me tendit enfin un carton avec une enveloppe portant mon nom, me demandant de commencer par l'enveloppe._

_**Emporte le carton avec toi sans l'ouvrir sur le lieu de ton prochain rendez-vous**_

_- Quoi c'est tout ? Et comment je sais où je dois me rendre maintenant ? Râlais-je_

_- C'est simple, tu dois retrouver ma moitié à son bureau, me répondit Dani en souriant. Amuse-toi bien et embrasse mon homme pour moi._

_- Ok ! J'y vais, à plus tard._

_Je me rendis donc au bureau de la société de Nick et Kevin et retrouvais Kévin accompagné d'une des coiffeuses, maquilleuses qui travaillait en partenariat avec la société._

_- Salut Mitch, juste à l'heure !_

_- Salut Kev, Ellen, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien ! Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, je vais commencer par ta coiffure, ensuite je te maquillerais. Tu feras bien attention de ne rien abîmer en prenant ta douche plus tard !_

_- Heu…. Ok, dis-je un peu perdu ! *A quoi rimait toute cette affaire !* Pensais-je_

_On prit la voiture pour nous rendre dans le salon d'Ellen, qui entreprit de me faire un chignon bas, et un maquillage de soirée. Après une bonne heure passée dans son salon, Kevin me dit de me rendre à la maison où Nick m'attendait pour la suite, et de prendre avec moi tout ce que j'avais récupéré depuis ce matin._

_Arrivé à la maison, Nick m'attendait au salon. Il me déchargea de mon fardeau et me dit de monter prendre une douche et d'ensuite rester dans ma chambre._

_J'obtempérais, faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher à la coiffure ou au maquillage, et alors que je passais dans la chambre en peignoir pour trouver quoi porter, je fus surprise d'y trouver Danielle et Caitlyn !_

_- On est là pour t'aider à t'habiller, dirent elle._

_Sur mon lit, la boite des Louboutins était posé, le carton que j'avais récupéré chez Dani aussi, et un sac de chez Victoria's Secrets._

_Cait me tendit le sac de lingerie._

_- Va passer ça, et reviens nous voir !_

_Je retournais donc dans la salle de bain et ouvris le sac de sous-vêtement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un ensemble couleur chair, petite culotte et haut sans bretelle. Je les passais notant qu'ils étaient à la bonne taille, tout en me demandant qui les avait choisi, et retournais dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de passer mon peignoir._

_- Wow ! Cet ensemble est magnifique ! Il te va super bien Mitch, me dit Caitlyn._

_Dani me tendit le carton que j'avais récupéré chez elle et me dit de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe couleur vieux rose, la robe était droite et semblait courte, elle n'avait qu'une seule manche asymétrique, et une fine ceinture noire pendait sur les cotés je fixais la robe, bouche bée, elle était vraiment magnifique._

_- Allez passe-là, on veut voir ce que ça donne, me dit une Cait toute excitée !_

_Je passais donc la robe, avec l'aide des filles afin de ne pas abîmer mon chignon, elle était elle aussi à ma taille. Dani me tendit la paire de chaussures. Cait me remit une pochette noire, à l'intérieur se trouvait mes papiers, clés et téléphone portable, un tube de rouge à lèvre et des mouchoirs en papier._

_- Tu es prête ! Mitch tu es sublime ! _

_- Oui magnifique, me dit Caitlyn en sortant son appareil photo de son sac. _

_- Merci, mais les filles j'ai une question ! A quoi ça rime ? Qu'est ce que je fais habiller comme ça ?_

_- C'est une surprise tu verras, me dit Danielle, alors que Cait prenait des tas de photos de moi, on aurait dit une paparazzi !_

_- Bon j'en ai assez, plus qu'une avec mon portable pour montrer à ton chéri ce qu'il manque en étant de l'autre côté du pays, me dit elle avec un petit sourire entendu et on descend rejoindre Nick et Kevin._

_Alors que je boudais en pensant à l'absence de mon petit copain, je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis Nick et Kevin dans le salon._

_- Wow Mitch, tu es superbe !_

_- Merci Kevin. Nick ?_

_- Tu es splendide ma belle._

_- Quelle est la suite des évènements ? Demandais-je_

_- Tu viens avec moi me dit Nick._

_Après avoir embrassé et remercié les filles et Kevin, je pris la veste que me tendait Caitlyn, et suivis Nick dans sa voiture, sans oublier de récupérer la guitare et les partitions._

_Une fois installé, Nick se tourna vers moi, _

_- Je dois te bander les yeux, tu ne dois pas savoir où on va._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- C'est une surprise !_

_Je me mis donc dos à mon frère de manière à ce qu'il puisse me passer un foulard autour des yeux, après s'être assuré que je ne voyais rien, il démarra et roula pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité !_

_La voiture s'arrêta enfin, je levais les mains pour ôter le foulard quand Nick me l'interdit._

_- Non pas encore ! Je te dirais quand l'ôter._

_Je soupirais et me laissais tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. J'entendis la porte claquer et une minute plus tard je sentis la mienne s'ouvrir, je sursautais_

_- Hey Mitch du calme, c'est moi, me dit Nick. _

_Il m'attrapa par la main, et m'aida à sortir du véhicule, il me fit marcher pendant quelques minutes, ouvrit une porte, m'aida à monter trois escaliers, puis me fit marcher encore quelques instants avant de s'arrêter._

_- Ne bouges pas et n'enlèves surtout pas ton bandeau, me dit Nick._

_- Ok marmonnais-je agacé ! Toute cette comédie commençait à m'agacer sérieusement._

_Je l'entendis se déplacer dans la pièce et parler à quelqu'un_

_- Voici les partitions, vous commencerez à jouer dans cinq minutes. _

_Personne ne lui répondit, il revint vers moi, m'ôta mon sac des mains et m'aida à ôter ma veste_

_- Mitch, restes là, tu ne bouges pas, tu n'ôtes pas encore le bandeau, quelqu'un va venir te chercher, jusque là, tu attends. N'aie pas peur, tu vas adorer ta surprise. Dit-il en embrassant ma joue, passe une bonne soirée petite sœur… Et ne rentre pas trop tard !_

_Je l'entendis s'éloigner, puis une porte se fermer, et quelques poignées de seconde plus tard, une guitare et un piano résonnèrent dans la pièce. On était en train de jouer ma chanson, enfin celle que Shane avait écrit pour moi. J'étais tellement concentrée sur la musique que je n'entendis pas quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et sursautais violemment quand une main se posa sur mon épaule._

_- Chuuut, me dit la voix_

_- Shane ? Non ça ne peut pas être toi tu es à New York jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, dis-je en réfléchissant à haute voix. Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je en tendant mes mains devant moi pour rencontrer un torse._

_Le garçon devant moi, parce que ça en était un, m'enlaça et commença à danser lentement sur ma chanson sans dire un mot, j'en pouvais plus de ce foulard sur mes yeux, je voulais savoir qui était devant moi, il portait le même parfum que Shane, n'y tenant plus je me reculais et portais mes mains à mon visage pour ôter le foulard quand j'entendis :_

_- Non laisses-moi faire bébé_

_- Shane ? Dis-je après avoir reconnu la voix. _

_Le foulard tomba enfin, après avoir plusieurs fois cligné des yeux je trouvais face à moi mon petit ami, vêtu d'un costume noir, avec une chemise de la même couleur que ma robe et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux avaient été raccourci, il ne s'était apparemment pas raser, une barbe naissante trônait sur ses joues, il avait le sourire aux lèvres_

_- Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? balbutiais-je ! Que fais-tu là je te croyais à New York !_

_- Je peux repartir si tu veux, me dit- il en souriant._

_- Non ! Dis-je en réalisant enfin que mon petit ami, que je n'avais pas vu depuis une dizaine de jour était en face de moi. Je me jetais à son cou et le serrais contre moi. Tu m'as manqué Shane !_

_- Toi aussi ma puce, dit-il avant de prendre mes lèvres pour le plus fabuleux des baisers._

_J'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver mon homme que je ne remarquais même pas où je me trouvais, ni même que la musique s'était arrêtée et que les musiciens étaient partis. On s'embrassa encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité._

_- Tu es magnifique Mitch !_

_- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dis-je en posant ma tête contre son torse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais dans ses bras après plus de dix jours._

_Il m'entraîna vers le canapé et c'est là que je remarquais où on était et le décor de la pièce. J'étais de retour à la villa, dans le salon pour être exacte, les lumières avaient été tamisées, une table ronde était dressée dans un coin de la pièce, nappe blanche, des pétales de roses ornaient le sol et la table, des chandelles, de l'argenterie. _

_- Wow, c'est magnifique, murmurais-je en me tournant vers Shane, qui se tenait debout devant moi un bouquet de rose à la main, le sourire toujours aux lèvres._

_- Pas autant que toi, tu es vraiment époustouflante !_

_- Oh je n'ai pas de mérite, je me suis contentée de suivre les instructions, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'expliquer, dis-je._

_- Oh mais tu as le mérite de très bien le porter ! dit il en souriant ! Et tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais être absent pour l'anniversaire de nos six mois._

_- Oh tu y as pensé ! J'ai cru que tu avais oublié, dis-je._

_- Comment pourrais-je oublier qu'il y a six mois jours pour jour nous échangions notre premier baiser, me dit-il en déposant une myriade de baiser sur mon visage et dans mon cou._

_Je l'embrassais à mon tour, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas oublié._

_- Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de venir à table, me dit-il, je te raconterais tout pendant le repas._

_Je le suivis, il tira la chaise pour moi, prit ensuite l'entrée sur la déserte roulante près de la table et la posa sur notre table avant de prendre place à son tour._

_- Rose n'est pas là ? Habituellement c'est elle qui fait le service, dis-je en haussant un sourcil._

_- En effet, mais je lui ai donné sa soirée, ce soir il n'y a que vous et moi Mademoiselle Torres._

_- Oh ! Dis-je un instant décontenancé, c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait seul à la villa._

_- Ça ne te gêne pas, demanda-t- il soudainement inquiet._

_- Non, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire. J'étais juste en train de me dire que c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seul ici, en général il y a toujours Nate, Jason, Cait ou Rose._

_- Oui mais ce soir c'est notre soirée, je ne voulais personne d'autre que nous. Nate et Jay sont partis juste après avoir joué ta chanson._

_- Quoi ils étaient là ? Dis-je abasourdi de ne pas les avoir remarqués._

_- Oui, répondit il avec un petit rire, ils sont parti rejoindre Cait._

_- Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre mon frère de nous laisser seuls à ta villa ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accepte ! ajoutais-je après un instant de silence._

_- Disons que j'ai dû longuement insister et réquisitionner Dani et Kevin pour le convaincre, sans oublier de promettre que je te ramènerais dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai récupéré ce soir… C'est-à-dire pure, dit- il en voyant mon expression perplexe._

_Je rougis à ces mots alors que Shane affichait un petit sourire ravi._

_- Je vais tuer mon frère, marmonnais-je._

_Shane éclata de rire, _

_- Mitch, il me répète ça à chaque fois qu'on sort, comment ça peut encore te mettre mal à l'aise ?_

_- Je vais vraiment le tuer, dis-je les joues rouges_

_Ce qui fit rire Shane un petit peu plus. Il me servit, se servit et on passa le repas à discuter. Il m'expliqua ainsi qu'il avait organisé cette soirée quelques jours plus tôt, après s'être assuré de pouvoir se dégager des obligations du groupe à temps. Il avait ainsi réquisitionné l'aide de tous nos amis, ainsi Cait et Dani avait choisi les chaussures et les sous-vêtements après avoir vu une photo de la robe que Shane avait choisi. J'étais soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas Shane qui les avaient choisi. Rose avait préparé le repas et la décoration, Shane était arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt, n'ayant plus qu'à se préparer à son tour. Il s'était arrangé pour me tenir occupé toute la journée afin de pouvoir tout gérer._

_Le repas terminé, on avait dansé enlacé, nos lèvres ne se détachant que le temps de reprendre nos respirations. Après plusieurs chansons, Shane m'entraîna vers le canapé._

_- Tiens, me dit-il après avoir récupérer une boite empaqueté que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, posé sur la table basse._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? dis-je_

_- Ouvre et tu verras !_

_- Shane ! je n'ai rien à t'offrir moi ! Je ne savais même pas que tu serais là ! Ton cadeau est resté à la maison !_

_- Ce n'est pas grave Mitch, ouvre le paquet, insista-t-il._

_- Ok !_

_J'ouvris le papier cadeau et découvris un écrin, à l'intérieur un pendentif en forme de note de musique._

_- C'est magnifique, dis-je._

_- Regarde ce qu'il y a de gravé dessus !_

_Je retournais le pendentif et lus le mot Love inscrit à la verticale._

_- Wow !_

_Je me jetais au cou de mon copain et l'embrassais à en perdre haleine pour le remercier. Le pendentif était magnifique. Shane me le prit des mains et passa ses mains dans mon cou pour défaire le collier que je portais._

_- Je me suis dis que tu pourrais le porter sur la chaîne que tu as toujours au cou, dit-il en faisant glisser le pendentif et en refermant le collier._

_- Merci, chuchotais-je avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser._

_On resta ainsi la fin de soirée, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, à discuter et s'embrasser._

_**Fin du flashback

* * *

**_

Je revenais au présent après m'être coiffé et maquillé, il ne me manquait plus qu'à enfiler mes vêtements. Je repassais dans ma chambre et les passais puisque je les avais déposés sur mon lit, en souriant. Je venais tout juste de terminer quand on tapa à ma porte.

- Mitch, Shane est arrivé, il t'attend dans le salon.

- Ok, j'arrive !

* * *

**_*"Your Biggest Fan" Jonas LA - J'adoooooore cette chanson lol!_**

**_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? La suite mercredi prochain !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou les Miss, voici la suite. **_

_**Merci à Aureliascott1, Char2lene et Petit Lphant rose (non ce n'est pas trop court et voici ton flashback préféré lol!) pour les reviews.**_

**_Bonne lecture  
_**

* * *

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'attraper mon sac, un gilet, et je me précipitais dans les escaliers que je descendis deux par deux. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'arrêter et me jetais directement dans les bras de mon copain.

- Shane !

- Coucou ma puce ! Tu es splendide, comme toujours, dit-il en me détaillant de la tête au pied !

- Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui dis-je en souriant. Il portait un petit jean noir, qui lui allait à la perfection, ainsi qu'une chemise bleue dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons détachés. Tu m'emmène où ce soir ?

- Ah ! Ah ! c'est une surprise, me répondit il en souriant. Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui ! Ciao Nick, criais-je en entraînant mon copain vers la porte.

- Shane n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, cria t'il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Eut-il tout juste le temps de crier avant que je ne l'entraîne avec moi et que je referme la porte d'entrée derrière nous.

On s'installa dans la voiture.

- On va où ? Redemandais-je excitée comme une puce.

- Tu verras bien, s'amusa-il en souriant.

- Allez dis-moi, suppliais-je en faisant la moue.

- Nope ! tu vas devoir attendre ma puce.

On discuta pendant toute la durée du trajet. On était sorti de la ville et ma curiosité reprit le dessus, mais j'eus beau faire, Shane ne voulut rien me dire. Il s'arrêta un bon quart d'heure plus tard devant une auberge semblait-il, Big Rob nous attendait devant.

* * *

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je le saluais, Shane me prit par la main, et nous le suivîmes jusqu'à un gros chêne. Un escalier en bois, en colimaçon était accolé à l'arbre, je regardais mon copain anxieuse, il n'allait quand même pas me demander de grimper là-haut, mais au vu de son sourire, c'est bien ce qui était prévu ! Après avoir soupiré à m'en fendre l'âme, je regrettais d'avoir mis une robe mais remerciais mentalement Shane de m'avoir prévenu de ne pas porter de talon ! Je commençais à grimper, mon copain à ma suite, après une volée de marche, Dieu que je hais les escaliers, on se retrouva à l'entrée d'une cabane. J'étais subjuguée par ce que je voyais et fis quelques pas à l'intérieur, un salon, une petite cuisine aménagé, une table pour deux qui était dressé dans un coin de la pièce, sur la gauche une chambre avec un lit double. Je rougis à la vue de la chambre, et me tournais prestement vers l'autre porte, qui révéla une salle de bain et des toilettes. C'était superbe, je me tournais vers Shane qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux de toute la visite.

- Tu… Comment… C'est superbe !

- Ravi que ça te plaise, j'ai demandé à Danielle et Cait leur avis, j'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas, dit-il.

- C'est magnifique ! Comment t'es venu l'idée ?

- En regardant un film, le gars avait sa propre cabane dans un arbre. Sa copine et lui étaient en train de chanter*, et j'ai eu une illumination. Après quelques recherches sur le net j'ai trouvé cet endroit, Rob s'est occupé de tout pour être sûr qu'on ne soit pas dérangé, m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'on était de retour dans le coin salon.

- C'est une excellente idée mon cœur. Merci, dis-je en l'attirant à moi et en l'embrassant chastement.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de se reculer et de m'entraîner sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- Mitch, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter mais sache que j'ai obtenu l'accord de ton frère, bon je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec lui j'avoue, mais je n'ai pas vraiment menti non plus, j'ai juste omis quelques détails !

Je le regardais avide d'en savoir plus, tout en étant effrayée de ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je.

- Comme tu peux le voir, on peut passer la nuit dans ici. Rob l'a réservé jusqu'à demain après-midi, il a aussi réservé une chambre à l'auberge en bas… On peut soit, repartir après notre soirée, soit… Rester dormir ici…

- Je… Je… Je.

- Tu n'es ni obligée de te décider de suite Mitch, ni obligée d'accepter. Sache juste que si tu acceptes il y a un sac avec des affaires pour la nuit et pour demain, Cait s'en est chargé, dit il en voyant mon air perplexe.

- Tu as vraiment eu l'accord de Nick ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

- Heu oui… Je lui ai dit que Rob serait avec nous et qu'on avait réservé plusieurs chambres, ce qui est vrai… Je n'ai pas vraiment menti, me dit-il en rougissant, j'ai juste tue les détails…

- Wow ! J'en reviens pas que mon frère est donné son accord !

- J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir, mais ça fait des semaines que je prépare tout ça, j'ai eu le temps de lui rabâcher les oreilles encore et encore ! Je crois que je l'ai eu à l'usure, me confia-t-il avec un petit sourire.

J'éclatais de rire en imaginant la scène.

- Viens on va dîner, on en reparlera plus tard, me dit il.

On passa à table, le repas était succulent, Shane avait mit une musique de fond, la discussion était légère, jusque là, la soirée se passait bien. Je gardais dans un coin de ma tête la proposition que Shane m'avait faite. Passer la nuit ici avec lui, pensais-je rêveuse… Quand les mots s'insinuèrent en moi, j'allais passer la nuit ici ! AVEC LUI ! SEULS ! Sans personne pour nous interrompre, et nous déranger. Oh mon Dieu ! Et s'il attendait quelque chose de moi ce soir comment je fais? Oh Seigneur comment je vais faire, je suis pas sûre d'être prête moi ! Oui ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble mais c'est pas comme si on passait nos journées ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si on était un couple ordinaire… Je fus coupée dans ma réflexion par une main qui attrapa la mienne et par la voix de Shane.

- Mitch, tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- Mitch ça va ? Tu es toute rouge et tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme me dit-il en souriant.

- Heu… Oui ! Oui.

- Mitch !

- Ça va, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

- Et à quoi pensais-tu pour rougir autant, me dit-il taquin, ce qui renforça les rougeurs sur mes joues.

- Heu… Rien !

- Mitch ! Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, dis-moi, me pria-t-il en enlaçant nos doigts.

- Je ne préfère pas !

- Ok ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu avais l'air effrayé !

- Heu non plus !

- Mitch ! S'il te plait.

- Pas maintenant ! S'il te plait, on en parlera plus tard !

- Ok, finit il par dire, mais sois sûre que je saurais ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête avant la fin de la soirée !

Je secouais la tête afin de chasser mes pensées et me re-concentrais sur le moment présent.

- On prend le dessert maintenant ou un peu plus tard ?

- Je rougis à ses mots, imaginant un tout autre dessert.

- Mitch ?

- Heu… Plus tard. Excuses-moi, veux-tu.

* * *

Je me levais précipitamment et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Oh mon Dieu dans quoi je me suis fourrée ! Comment je vais m'en sortir, pensais-je. Il va me prendre pour une folle ! Je respirais profondément et entrepris de me calmer avant de me recomposer une façade et de le rejoindre. Il s'était levé de table et faisais les cent pas dans le salon, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Mitch tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais juste un peu distraite.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est ce pas ?

- R.. Rien, bégayais-je.

- Bébé, t'es pas convaincante là !

- Shane, s'il te plait, peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

- Mais…

- S'il te plait !

- Ok ! J'abandonne le sujet… Pour le moment !

- Merci, dis-je en soupirant de bonheur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Shane reprit la parole :

- Prête à recevoir ton cadeau ?

- Oui !

- Je vais le chercher, dit-il en allant dans la chambre avant de revenir avec une boite emballée.

Entre temps je m'étais levée pour récupérer son cadeau dans mon sac, j'avais eu du mal à me décider, mais j'espérais qu'il allait lui plaire.

- Je commence, dis-je en lui tendant mon paquet.

Il posa le paquet qu'il portait à ses côtés et prit le cadeau que je lui tendais. Il l'ouvrit lentement. Je bouillonnais ! *plus vite*

- Wow, Mitch, c'est magnifique, dit-il en sortant la montre de son écrin.

- Elle te plait vraiment ? Demandais-je incertaine.

- Oui, elle est parfaite, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Mon cadeau lui plaisait.

- Regarde au dos de la montre, lui proposais-je

Il retourna la montre et vit l'inscription que j'avais fait graver.

"_**A SG,**_

_**Avec tout mon Amour**_

_**MT"**_

- C'est superbe ma puce, merci, me dit il avec un grand sourire.

Il la passa immédiatement à son poignet avant de me tendre le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains. Je l'ouvris délicatement et y découvris un écrin. Je l'ouvris, à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague.

Je le regardais, bouche bée.

- Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, dit-il rapidement, on est bien trop jeune, mais j'aime bien l'idée de montrer à tout le monde que tu es prise.

- Elle est superbe, chuchotais-je en la sortant de l'écrin.

Alors que j'allais la passer au doigt, Shane me l'ôta des mains.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en lui tendant ma main droite.

- L'autre main s'il te plait.

Je le regardais ahuri :

- Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu n'es plus libre, dit-il en souriant, si je te passe l'anneau à la main gauche, tout le monde pensera que tu es mariée ou fiancée, dit-il avec un grand sourire, donc aucun gars ne se risquera à te draguer, et personne ne te volera à moi, dit-il à demi sérieux.

J'éclatais de rire en lui tendant ma main gauche.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague au doigt pour savoir que je suis avec toi et personne ne me volera à toi, je ne veux que toi ! Dis-je alors qu'il passait la bague à mon doigt.

Des frissons me parcoururent. Le geste pouvait paraître banale, après tout, ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles, ni une alliance, mais pour moi ce geste était symbolique.

- Je t'aime Mitchie, ne l'oublies jamais, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et entrepris d'approfondir le baiser auquel Shane se fit une joie de répondre.

Après quelques minutes, il s'éloigna un peu.

- Passons à ton autre surprise !

- Shane on avait dit un seul cadeau !

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau !

- Qu'est ce que s'est ? Dis-je curieuse.

- Je sais de qui tu seras la première partie à partir d'octobre.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Qui te l'a dit ? J'étais surexcitée tout à coup

- Et bien… Dit-il en prenant son temps

- Oui ?

- Ok ! Je le sais par ce que…

- Oui…

- Parce que…

- Shane ! Dis-je en lui mettant une petite tape sur le bras ! Dépêche-toi !

Il éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

- Tu es trop impatiente ma puce ! Je disais donc, tu feras la première partie des… Tu es prête ? Connect'3 !

- T'es sérieux ! Dis-je choquée. Je fais votre première partie ?

- Oui dit-il, amusé.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais faire votre première partie, Oh mon Dieu ! On va être ensemble pendant le mois que va durer la tournée. Oh mon Dieu !

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment, je n'allais pas être séparé de mon amoureux, et j'allais pouvoir, pour la première fois, l'accompagner sur une de ses tournées. J'étais sûr un petit nuage. Je lui sautais au cou.

- Je t'aime Shane.

- Je t'aime aussi Mitch, dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite sur le canapé, il s'assit près de l'accoudoir et m'attira à ses côtés. Il s'installa de manière à pouvoir me prendre aisément dans ses bras et je me retrouvais assise dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. On resta ainsi un moment à discuter de notre future tournée côte à côte, des villes qu'on allait essayer de visiter durant notre temps libre, de ce qu'on allait faire.

Alors que je lui narrais les différents lieux que j'aimerais voir, Shane se mit à déposer des baisers dans mon cou, ce qui avait tendance à me perturber.

- Shane tu m'écoutes ?

- Hun, hun, marmonna-t-il sans cesser pour autant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Shane ! Le réprimandais-je alors qu'il suçotait la peau situé juste sous mon oreille.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il ses lèvres tout contre mon cou.

- Arrête ça va laisser une marque, dis-je faiblement alors qu'il reprenait de plus belle.

- …

- Shaaane… Je ne reconnaissais même plus ma voix, je me déplaçais légèrement et penchais un peu la tête afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès.

- Tu es magnifique Mitch, dit il en déposant une chaîne de baiser de mon oreille, à ma bouche.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je les entrouvris automatiquement afin de lui permettre l'accès. Aussitôt sa langue pris possession des lieux, caressant la mienne inlassablement, alors que ses mains frôlaient ma nuque. Je me tournais légèrement sans pour autant interrompre le baiser, et me retrouvais ainsi face à lui, nos lèvres toujours soudés. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou, et jouais avec ses cheveux, alors qu'il caressait mes épaules, mon dos, puis ma chute de rein. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient que le temps de reprendre notre souffle avant de se retrouver pour un baiser toujours plus passionné, je sentis Shane bouger contre moi, je détachais mes lèvres des siennes et ouvris les yeux un instant, il était à présent à moitié debout, un genou était posé sur le canapé, alors que son autre jambe était posée par terre, ses mains sur mes reins me rapprochèrent de lui et ses lèvres se posèrent une nouvelle fois dans mon cou qu'il caressa du bout de la langue avant d'embrasser mon épaule et de retourner à ma bouche.

On s'embrassait toujours, quand je me sentis basculer en arrière, j'atterris doucement dos sur le canapé, Shane contre moi, son torse contre ma poitrine, le reste de son corps sur le canapé. Des milliers de frissons me parcouraient, j'avais très chaud, j'aimais sentir Shane ainsi contre moi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se retrouvait dans cette position mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appréhender quelque peu ce qui était en train de se passer.

Shane quitta mes lèvres pour mon lobe d'oreille, qu'il mordilla une vague d'électricité passa à travers tout mon corps, et je me cambrais instinctivement, le souffle court.

Je peinais à reprendre ma respiration, alors que mon copain continuait ses caresses, je plaçais mes mains sur ses joues et l'attirais vers moi, afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que j'initiais le baiser, je me relevais légèrement, sans briser notre baiser, et avec l'aide de Shane, qui avait compris ce que j'essayais de faire, je réussis à échanger nos positions. Je me retrouvais à présent, à moitié allongé sur Shane, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son torse, je délaissais un instant ses lèvres afin de déposer des baisers dans son cou, et j'entrepris de lui rentre chaque baiser qu'il m'avait donné. Je fis ensuite glisser ma langue le long de son cou, avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille, je l'entendis soupirer mon prénom, alors que j'y mettais plus d'ardeur je fis ensuite glisser mes lèvres sur son cou et me mis à suçoter sa peau dans l'espoir d'y laisser ma trace, il se laissa faire, en murmurant mon prénom alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos, et s'aventuraient parfois sur mes fesses, sans jamais s'y attarder.

Je continuais mes caresses alors que l'une de mes mains caressait maintenant son torse, et essayer de défaire quelques boutons de sa chemise. A ce moment-là, Shane retint ma main.

- Shane ? Demandais-je en me relevant un peu afin de le regarder. Il avait les yeux fermés, le souffle court, il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et secouait la tête. Que se passe-t-il ? Y a un problème, dis-je tendue. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non Mitch, dit-il la voix rauque.

- Alors que… Je ne finis pas ma phrase.

- On devrait s'arrêter là, dit-il les yeux toujours fermés.

- Oh… Dis-je désappointée. *Est-ce que je m'y prenais mal ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier pensais-je. Il ne doit sûrement pas avoir envie de moi me dis-je au bout de quelques secondes*. Je tentais de me redresser quand il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et m'attira à lui.

- Ne bouge pas, restons comme ça un instant s'il te plait, dit-il la voix toujours rauque, en maintenant ma tête contre son torse.

J'étais confuse et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, si ce n'est que Shane venait de me repousser. Je tentais de me relever quand il reprit la parole.

- Ne pense pas que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, ou que je n'aimais pas ce qu'on était en train de faire, loin de là… Crois-moi, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé, demandais-je d'une petite voix, blessée par son acte.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration avant qu'il réponde.

- Parce que justement, j'aimais un peu trop ce qui était en train de se passer, et si on continue ainsi, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à me contrôler longtemps, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça ? Je ne…. Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

- Mitch, j'ai envie de toi… Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené ici ce soir.

- Oh… Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

J'essayais une nouvelle fois de me relever, je pris appuie sur mes mains, relevais mon torse et allais me mettre à genoux afin de me libérer complètement, quand il resserra son étreinte et me maintint contre lui.

- Non s'il te plait, ne bouge pas, dit-il les dents serrés.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Shane ! S'il te plaît ! Je veux me relever ! Dis-je mal à l'aise.

- S'il te plait Mitch, je te demande juste de ne plus bouger quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je encore inconsciente du problème.

- Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me relever, mais dans l'action, ma main frôla brièvement l'intimité de Shane et je me figeais. Il gémit faiblement avant de relâcher son étreinte, ses mains caressant mon dos, puis mes épaules, avant de me repousser gentiment.

- Je rêve de te faire l'amour, dit-il d'une voix rauque… Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête… Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se relever et de s'asseoir, à l'autre bout du canapé, en murmurant, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu te relève tout de suite!

J'étais bien trop choquée pour bouger ou même parler. En moins de dix minutes Shane avait avoué avoir envie de me faire l'amour pas une, mais deux fois !

- Mitch, dit-il après un instant de silence, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en attrapant ma main après une longue hésitation.

- Je…. Je… Je, balbutiais-je

- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, dit-il en serrant un peu plus ma main. Sache que je n'attends rien de toi, je t'aime et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ne t'ai pas proposé de passer la nuit ici dans cet optique Mitch, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de quoi que ce soit, je peux attendre…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, dit-il tout en se levant et en relâchant ma main. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaye de te forcer la main.

Je regardais Shane ne sachant pas quoi répondre, j'étais confuse. Je ne comprenais plus rien, il y avait cinq minutes on profitait l'un de l'autre en se câlinant et l'instant d'après…

Soudain je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Nick quelques jours plus tôt. Tout prenait enfin du sens.

_**Flashback**_

_**Nick Pov**_

_- Allez Nick, il est minuit, on est le vingt-cinq décembre, on peut ouvrir nos cadeaux maintenant non ? Me demanda Mitchie, une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage !_

_- Ok ! Ok ! _

_- Yeah ! Allez tout le monde devant l'arbre c'est l'heure des cadeaux, cria-t-elle en tapant des mains._

_Je n'avais pas vu ma sœur si heureuse depuis très longtemps, j'appréhendais vraiment le premier noël ensemble, mais Mitch était entourée par nos amis qui avait délaissé leur famille pour être avec nous en ce soir de réveillon. Elle s'occupa de la distribution des cadeaux sous le sapin et chacun avait déballé ses cadeaux, quand je remarquais un autre paquet sous l'arbre._

_- Tu en as oublié un Mitch, dis-je en me levant pour le récupérer. C'est pour toi apparemment, dis-je à Shane en le lui tendant après avoir lu le nom sur l'étiquette._

_- Oh… Merci, c'est de qui ? Demanda-il en déchirant l'emballage. Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres, Cool ! Dit-il avant de se tourner vers ma sœur et de lui faire un clin d'œil._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Jason._

_- Des préservatifs, répondit-il un sourire pervers toujours collé aux lèvres._

_- QUOI ? Criais-je. Qui ? Comment ? _

_- Oh Nick ! ça fait un an que Shane et moi sortions ensemble, tu ne crois pas qu'on allait attendre indéfiniment dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser goulument._

_*Je vais te tuer dis-je en me levant et en fonçant vers Shane, alors qu'il éclatait de rire et entraînait Mitchie dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.*_

_- NON, hurlais-je avant de vouloir les suivre quand soudain je basculais. Aie ! Merde ! Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que la lumière s'alluma._

_- Nick ? Nick ? Que se passe-t-il je t'ai entendu crier depuis ma chambre ? Dit une Mitchie affolée._

_Elle portait son pyjama, et était pied nu, remarquais-je._

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Shane !_

_- Toujours à New York ! Nick qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cherches mon petit ami au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre d'abord, me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils… Tu n'es quand même pas tombé du lit ? Elle eut un petit rire. _

_Je grognais avant de me relever, sans oublier de lui jeter un regard noir, et de m'asseoir sur mon lit, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tournais la tête vers ma table de chevet afin de regarder l'heure… Quatre heures du mat' ! Merde ! Ça avait l'air si réel ! Dieu merci ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pensais-je soulagé en m'affalant sur mon lit._

_- Retournes te coucher Mitch, mais demain, toi et moi on doit discuter !_

_- De ?_

_- On en parlera demain retournes te coucher._

_- Mais ?_

_- Mitch, il est quatre heures du matin, tu retournes te coucher, et dans quelques heures on discutera, décidais-je en me levant pour la raccompagner à la porte. Je la refermais derrière elle et soupirais. *Comment je vais aborder ça ? La dernière fois que j'ai parlé de sa vie privée, elle a failli m'étriper… Comment je vais faire*. Je m'installais dans mon lit essayant de trouver une solution quand le sommeil me surprit._

_**Mitchie Pov**_

_Je dormais paisiblement quand des cris me réveillèrent :_

_- QUOI ? QUI ? Comment…._

_*Nick ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pensais-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit, confuse.*_

_- Je vais te tuer… _

_Je sautais de mon lit et courais dans la chambre de mon frère, voir ce qu'il se passait quand j'entendis un hurlement suivis d'un gros fracas. Je déboulais dans la pièce, allumais la lumière et le découvrais sur le sol._

_- Nick ? Nick ? Que se passe-t-il je t'ai entendu crier ? Demandais-je affolée. _

_- Ou est-il ? Me répondit-il durement._

_- Qui ? Je jetais un bref coup d'œil autour de nous, me demandant de qui il parlait_

_- Shane !_

_*Shane ? Mon petit copain ? Pourquoi il le cherche ? Pensais-je.*_

_- Toujours à New York ! Répondis-je étonnée. Nick qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? *Oh mon Dieu, et si le choc lui avait fait perdre la tête ?* Pourquoi tu cherches mon petit ami au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre d'abord, ajoutais-je en me rendant compte de sa position… Tu n'es quand même pas tombé du lit ? J'eus un petit rire._

_Il grogna avant de se relever, en me jetant un regard noir, puis s'assit sur son lit, en silence._

_- Retournes te coucher Mitch, mais demain, toi et moi on doit discuter ! Me dit-il._

_- De ? *Il a vraiment pris un coup pensais-je inquiète.*_

_- On en parlera demain retournes te coucher_

_- Mais ?_

_- Mitch, il est quatre heures du matin, tu retournes te coucher, et dans quelques heures on discutera, me répondit-il en se levant. Il me raccompagna à la porte, qu'il ferma derrière moi, me laissant là idiote devant l'entrée de sa chambre à me demander ce qu'il se passait, s'il allait bien._

_Je soupirais et retournais me coucher. *J'espère que c'est rien de grave ! Et puis pourquoi cherchait-il Shane ? Qu'est ce qu'il va _encore_ me sortir pensais-je en me blottissant sous ma couette avant de fermer les yeux espérant replonger dans les bras de Morphée rapidement.*_

_Si seulement j'avais su ce qui m'attendait le lendemain…_

_Je me réveillais au bruit de mon portable qui vibrait sur ma table de chevet. Je tendis le bras et l'attrapais en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, pour regarder ce que s'était._

_Un nouveau message vocal._

_Je fronçais les sourcils, qui cela pouvait-il être ? J'écoutais donc mon répondeur_

_Vous avez un nouveau message, aujourd'hui à neuf heures dix-huit. * Et bien je ne l'avais pas entendu sonner ! *_

_Je relevais la tête pour regarder l'heure sur mon réveil dix heures vingt-six. * Heureusement que la messagerie rappelle tant que le message n'a pas été écouté !* Je baillais et m'étirais en écoutant mon répondeur._

_**Bonjour ma belle,**_

_**Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, tu dois encore dormir, dit-il avec un petit rire.**_

_**Je dois te laisser, notre interview est sur le point de commencer je te rappelle dès qu'on a terminé.**_

_**Bonne journée ma puce. A tout à l'heure ! Bisou.**_

_Je raccrochais mon téléphone tout sourire avant de le poser sur le lit à mes côtés. J'étais un peu déçue d'avoir raté l'appel de Shane, mais impatiente de l'entendre. J'étais plongée dans mes douces pensées quand soudain je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avec Nick._

_Je me levais précipitamment du lit et sautais dans la douche rapidement. Je passais le premier jean et top qui me tombaient sous la main et partis à la recherche de mon frère._

_Je regardais dans le salon… Personne dans la cuisine…Personne, je me dirigeais donc vers son bureau, la porte était entrouverte, je passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement, il était assis à son bureau, et me tournait actuellement le dos, sa tête était contre le repose tête de son fauteuil, il parlait au téléphone apparemment…_

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Kev ! _

- …

_- Et je fais ça comment ? Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi, la dernière fois que j'en ai parlé._

- …

_- Oui mais… Non ! Hors de question ! … KEVIN ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! Jamais ! _

- …

_- Non ! Je ne vais pas lui offrir une boite de préservatif ! … Arrête de rire idiot !_

_*A qui veut-il offrir des préservatifs songeais-je confuse. Je ne devrais peut-être pas être là à écouter pensais-je, sans pour autant bouger.*_

- …

_- Oui Danielle, je t'écoute_

- …

_*De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ?*_

_- Mais Dani, je ne peux pas ! … C'est ma petite sœur !_

_*Quoi ils parlent de moi ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?* Je poussais la porte et entrais dans le bureau, Nick était tellement prit dans sa conversation qu'il ne m'entendit pas._

_- Danielle, elle est trop jeune ! … Là n'est pas là question ! Je refuse que ma petite sœur…_

_*Mais de quoi parle-t-il à la fin.*_

_- Tu es drôle et je fais ça comment ? Je ne sais même pas si nos parents lui ont parlé sexualité… Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait de se tourner et me regardait, palissant à vu d'œil._

_- Je dois vous laissez, dit-il en raccrochant. Mitch, dit-il en se levant, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_- Et je crois quoi selon toi ? Je haussais un sourcil attendant son explication._

_- Heu…_

_- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi les mots : préservatifs, sexualité et petite sœur étaient dans ta conversation avec Kevin et Danielle_

_- Heu…_

_- J'attends !_

_- Et ben… En fait…Tu sais…._

_- Nick ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi de quoi il s'agit !_

_- Ok… Mais ne m'en veux pas, faut que je le dise ! Bien que ça ne va pas te plaire…_

_- Ça ! Je m'en doute._

_- Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je sais que ça fait longtemps que Shane et toi êtes ensemble, et bien que je ne veuille pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous, il est de mon devoir de te protéger…_

_- Nick !_

_- Attends je n'ai pas fini… Je disais il est dans mon devoir en tant que tuteur – parce que je m'en serais passé en tant que grand frère – de te mettre en garde._

_Qu'est ce qu'il allait me sortir ?_

_- Ça va bientôt faire un an que vous êtes ensemble, et bien que j'aimerais que tu restes vierge au moins jusqu'à tes trente ans, je me dois d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. _

_Je rougis comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir et je lui coupais rapidement la parole._

_- N'use pas plus ta salive, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec maman à mes quinze ans, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de choses aient changé depuis. _

_- Merci Seigneur ! Murmura-t-il Bon ben, si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose entre vous, protégez-vous, je suis trop jeune pour être tonton, et dans l'idéal ne faites rien avant tes trente ans !_

_A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Nick ?_

_- Oui ? Me répondit-il._

_- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu parlais de moi avec Kevin et Danielle ! * Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement mon coco.*_

_- Et ben… Ne m'en veux pas hein... Mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, alors je leur ai demandé leur avis… _

_J'ouvrais à peine la bouche pour répondre qu'il m'interrompit._

_- Je file, j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer !_

_Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que je le rappelais._

_- Nick… Tu n'as pas besoin de ton bureau pour passer ton coup de fil ?Demandais-je d'une voix moqueuse !_

_- Ah… Oui ! Oui ! je suis distrait, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Cait ? Tu devrais peut-être aller te préparer tout de suite avant d'être en retard, dit-il en me mettant dehors et en refermant la porte derrière moi._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais eu droit à ce discours, *La demande de Shane de m'enlever pour la nuit a dû le travailler plus que de raison. Pensais-je en regardant mon petit ami qui s'était arrêté de faire les cent pas.*

- Je suis désolé Mitchie, je ne voulais vraiment pas t'effrayer, ni te mettre mal à l'aise. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu restes dormir ici, il est vraiment tard, et je ne suis pas vraiment apte à conduire là.

Voyant que je ne disais rien il poursuivit.

- Ton sac est dans la chambre, je vais dormir à l'auberge, on se voit demain, dit-il en récupérant son sac qui, était posé à ses pieds.

*J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il était dans la chambre, avec le mien* Soudain, Shane sortit de mon champ de vision, le temps que je relève la tête il était en train d'ouvrir la porte de la cabane. Je me levais d'un bond et lui courais après.

- Non attend s'il te plait.

* * *

_* Je suis tombé sur HSM 3, ils étaient en train de chanter dans la cabane "Right Here, Right Now" et j'ai eu une illumination!_

**_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! _**

**_Verdict?  
_**

**_Shane va t'il rester? Va t'il se passer quelque chose ? _**

**_Réponse semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Voici la dernière partie de cette fic... Je vous rappelle qu'elle est classé M...

Merci à **JoBro Forever** [merci, voici la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également :o) ] ; à **Kimia Trent Callaway** [Oui ils ont oubliés le dessert, mais je peux t'assurer que c le dernier de leur souci à ce moment là lol! j'ai bien rit aussi en écrivant le flashback du pov de Kevin, ravie que ça te plaise :o)] ; à **Aureliascott1** [Merci; voici la fin :o) ] et à **Char2lene** [oui c'était plutôt chaud, et ça le sera encore plus dans ce chapitre ! J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé le rêve de Nick (je riais toute seule devant mon écran en l'écrivant, on aurait dit une dingue! lol) !].

Voila les miss

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

Il s'arrêta, dos à moi, la main sur la poignée, la porte entrouverte. Je repoussais la porte et sans plus y réfléchir je l'enlaçais. Je posais ma tête contre son dos, et resserrais mes mains autour de sa taille.

- Ne pars pas s'il te plait, chuchotais-je d'une petite voix.

- Mitch…

- Non tu as assez parlé pour la soirée, c'est mon tour. Je veux que tu m'écoutes. Pas un instant j'ai pensé que le choix de cette cabane était une stratégie pour me mettre dans ton lit, pas une seule fois, lui assurais-je. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu me respectes, que jamais tu ne me pousserais à faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas envie de faire, que jamais tu ne me forcerais la main. Je t'aime Shane… Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer…

- Si parce que je t'aime autant, me murmura-t-il en esquissant un mouvement pour se tourner.

- Non s'il te plait, ne bouge pas, laisse-moi finir… C'est plus simple si je ne te vois pas, dis-je.

Il s'immobilisa et se tut, j'espérais qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, mais il était plus facile pour moi d'avouer ce que j'allais lui avouer en ne le regardant pas. Je soufflais un coup avant de reprendre.

- Quand on est ensemble, plus rien ne compte, mis à part toi, nous ! Quand je suis dans tes bras je ne rêve que d'une chose : y rester, t'embrasser, te toucher, et tu sais que j'aime être dans tes bras, sentir tes caresses... Mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, tu es mon premier amour, tout ce qu'on vit est nouveau pour moi, et je ne sais jamais comment me comporter. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de te contrôler, et je ne veux pas rajouter à ta peine. J'ai peur du mal que je pourrais te faire en m'approchant trop de toi, en me laissant aller… Pour finalement te repousser la seconde suivante parce que je ne me sentirais pas prête à aller au bout... Je me fais l'impression d'une… D'une allumeuse….

- N'importe quoi ! Me coupa-t-il en se retournant, il attrapa mon menton afin de relever mon visage et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Mitchie, écoutes-moi bien, tu n'es pas n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais, une allumeuse. Tu as le droit d'avoir des envies, et des limites, tu as le droit de refuser qu'on aille plus loin, jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ça ma puce, me rassura-t-il en s'adoucissant. Je sais que je suis ton premier amour, et que le jour où on passera le pas je serais ton premier – et j'espère ton seul – amant. Je sais que tout est nouveau pour toi, et que tu as besoin de temps, c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je nous ai arrêté quand j'ai senti tes mains déboutonner ma chemise, je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite et que tu le regrettes après...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je ne pourrais jamais regretter ce qu'il se passe entre nous Shane Alexander Gray, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Mickaela Teresa Chiara Torres, murmura-t-il avant de redéposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le manque d'air nous ayant séparé, il colla son front contre le mien.

- Il est tard… Je vais te laisser dormir, on se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner.

- Non ! Dis-je en le resserrant mes mains autour de son cou.

- Mitch…

- Reste, s'il te plait…

- Mitchie…

- S'il te plait… Si après tu veux encore partir je ne te retiendrais pas, mais reste encore un peu s'il te plait…

- … Ok… Dit-il en se détachant de moi et en allant s'installer sur le canapé.

Je soupirais un bon coup, essayant de rassembler mes pensées et le rejoignis. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en pensant à une manière de formuler ma demande.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Me demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence. Que se passe-t-il dans cette petite tête ? Que veux-tu demander que tu n'arrives pas à formuler ?

- Comment tu sais que je veux te demander quelque chose ?

- Mitch ! Depuis le temps je connais toute tes mimiques, dit-il en souriant. Allez dis-moi tout.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Bébé… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… Mais…

Je tournais autour du pot pendant quelques minutes avant de me lancer d'une toute petite voix en regardant le sol, les joues rouges :

- J'aimerais que… Si possible…. Si ce n'est pas trop demander bien sûr… Si…

- Mitch ! Dit-il impatient

- Resteavecmoicesoirsilteplait !

- Quoi ? dit-il amusé. Répète en prenant le temps de respirer, dit-il un franc sourire aux lèvres...

- En début de soirée tu m'as proposé de passer la nuit ici, et tu m'as dit que tu ne souhaitais pas rentrer ce soir… Alors… Dors avec moi s'il te plait.

- En es-tu sûre ?

- Je… Je… Pas… Dans ce sens là murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ah….

- Je suis désolée, je t'en demande trop ! Dis-je en me levant.

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai juste peur de ne pas me contrôler... Tu es plus que désirable Mitchie, et se retrouver dans le même lit, surtout ce soir, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée…

Je baissais la tête honteuse, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me relevais prestement.

- Désolée… Je….

Il se leva à son tour et m'enlaça.

- Non ma puce, je me suis mal exprimé, j'aimerais vraiment passer la nuit avec toi… En tout bien tout honneur, mais… Ajouta-t-il

- Je suis désolée… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à aller plus loin, dis-je rougissante, et je t'en demande peut-être trop après… Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure je comprends que tu ne veuille pas t'approcher de moi et rester avec moi ce soir…

Ma voix mourut lentement.

- Non Mitchie… Ce… Ce n'est pas ça ! Il fit les cent pas durant cinq minutes, pesant le pour et le contre apparemment, avant de se tourner vers moi. Je serais ravi de passer la nuit ici, avec toi de te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit, de me réveiller à tes côtés demain matin…

Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Vraiment ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Vraiment ! Tu devrais aller te préparer pour la nuit.

Je soupirais de soulagement, avant de me détacher de lui.

- Ok, j'y vais… Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

J'attrapais le sac que Cait m'avait préparé et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je sortis les affaires qu'elle m'avait prévu, une boite tomba du sac alors que je prenais le pyjama dans les mains et je me mis à rougir furieusement. *Cait je vais te tuer, murmurais-je en voyant ce qui était tombé sur le sol et le pyjama, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.* Je pris la boite et la fourrais au fond du sac, avant de m'intéresser à l'ensemble, le haut était un débardeur qui arrivait, je suppose, au niveau des hanches avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté un peu prononcé. La poitrine était recouverte d'un tissu opaque couverte de broderies, mais la suite était plus transparente et fendue sur toute la longueur au niveau du nombril. Un shorty qui fort heureusement était complètement opaque s'ajoutait au débardeur.

Je soupirais à m'en fendre l'âme, et après un rapide passage par la douche je passais l'ensemble. Je me brossais les dents rapidement et ôtais les derniers résidus de maquillage. Je me regardais dans le miroir nerveusement. Je tremblais en pensant à la réaction de Shane. Objectivement, je me trouvais pas mal dans cet ensemble, mais c'était beaucoup trop sexy, et après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shane j'avais peur de le pousser dans ses retranchements… Je soupirais de nouveau avant de sursauter quand je l'entendis frapper à la porte.

- Mitchie ? Ça va ?

- Oui ! J'arrive.

Après m'être observé dans le miroir une dernière fois, je déverrouillais la porte lentement, pris une profonde inspiration et fis un pas dans la chambre, en cherchant Shane du regard. Il était dos à moi, en train de récupérer quelque chose dans son sac. Il se tourna en m'entendant entrer.

- Ah, j'ai cru que tu t'étais… Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi, ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et il eut un hoquet de stupeur.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme ! Il était là, face à moi, la bouche grande ouverte.

Je rougis et détournais le regard en balbutiant que la salle de bain était libre avant de courir vers le lit et de me glisser sous les draps.

Après quelques secondes, et sans dire un mot, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler aussitôt. Une quinzaine de minutes étaient passées, et l'eau coulait toujours. Il essaye de se noyer ou quoi ? Pensais-je avant de repenser à sa réaction.

*Mon Dieu, pourquoi je lui ai demandé de rester ce soir, et pourquoi Cait m'a prit ce pyjama, je n'en ai même pas de pareil d'abord, il sort d'où ? Et puis vu la réaction de Shane, il n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire… Il avait l'air choqué de me voir si peu habillé ! Que va-t-il penser de moi.*

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand l'eau s'arrêta. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit, vingt minutes étaient passées. Je fixais la porte de la salle de bain, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et en sortit portant short et tee-shirt.

**

* * *

Shane Pov**

Elle m'avait demandé de passer la nuit avec elle, j'en rêvais bien sûr, ce serait notre première nuit ensemble, même s'il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous, je voulais qu'on aille à son rythme. Néanmoins je rêvais de m'endormir dans ses bras, mais je doutais sérieusement de mon self contrôle. Jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours réussis avec plus ou moins de mal, à gérer mes pulsions, mais là je doutais sérieusement d'y parvenir, elle était beaucoup trop attirante pour son propre bien… Et le mien ! Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil, dix minutes étaient passées depuis que l'eau avait arrêté de couler, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait dedans. Je me décidais donc à taper à la porte et lui demandais si tout allait bien. Elle m'affirma qu'elle sortait sous peu, et je retournais récupérer mes affaires de toilettes dans mon sac que j'avais déposé sur le lit. J'étais en train de sortir mon short quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, *elle s'est pas noyée pensais-je amusé,* j'allais lui faire la remarque quand je la vis debout à l'entrée de la chambre.

Je suis sûr que pendant une seconde mon cœur a cessé de battre. Je dois être mort et au paradis là… Ou plutôt en Enfer, comment j'allais survivre à une nuit dans le même lit qu'elle alors qu'elle portait si peu de chose ? Je l'avais déjà vu en bikini, j'avais été ébloui la première fois, et pour être honnête, je l'étais à chaque fois, mais là… Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. J'ouvris grand la bouche et la fixais choqué, elle était super sexy ainsi vêtue ou peu vêtue devrais-je dire. Sa tenue était en train de me rendre fou et je me sentis tout de suite plus à l'étroit dans mon jean.

- La salle de bain est libre, dit-elle d'une petite voix, les joues rouges avant de traverser précipitamment la chambre et de se glisser dans le lit.

Sans un mot je me rendis dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais en vitesse et me jetais sous le jet d'eau froide. Je retins un cri de surprise avant de poser ma tête contre le carrelage de la douche. Comment allais-je survivre à cette nuit ? J'étais déjà brûlant de désir et je n'étais même pas près d'elle, comment allais-je réussir à m'empêcher d'aller au bout de mes désirs ? Et surtout où trouver la force de me retenir ? Je la trouvais déjà très attirante quand elle était habillée simplement mais là… C'était la tentation faite femme ou je n'y connaissais rien. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu parier qu'elle faisait exprès de jouer avec mon self-control mais Mitchie n'était pas comme ça… Soudain je me rappelais que c'était Caitlyn qui avait préparé le sac et je me posais de sérieuse question sur la copine de mon presque frère. Lui réservait-elle aussi ce genre de… Surprise ?

Je restais sous le jet d'eau dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à grelotter de froid en fait, avant de me décider à sortir. Je passais rapidement ce qui me servait de pyjama, me brossais les dents et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, priant pour que je ne perde pas la tête, j'ouvris la porte. Mitchie était sous la couette, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers moi avant de fixer le mur sur sa droite.

J'avançais précautionneusement vers le lit, allumais la lampe de chevet afin de ne pas rester dans le noir complet et me glissais rapidement sous la couette, avant de fixer Mitchie qui me tournait le dos.

Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans un lit avec une fille, même s'il y en avait pas eu tant que ça, mais là je me sentais intimidé. J'étais vraiment amoureux de Mitchie, et j'avais _très_ envie d'elle, mais je ne voulais rien faire qui puisse l'effrayer. Ça faisait peut-être un an qu'on était ensemble, mais au vu de nos activités, nous avions passé moins de temps ensemble qu'un couple ordinaire. De ce fait, j'avais peur de poser un geste qui la ferait fuir !

Je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas, mais elle me tournait obstinément le dos, comme lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain, elle était toute rouge et je présumais qu'elle ne devait pas être à l'aise. Je décidais donc de lui parler.

- Mitchie ? …

- …

- Tu dors ?

- … Non…

- Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos ?

- …

- Tu regrettes de m'avoir demandé de rester cette nuit ? Si c'est le cas, je peux aller…

- Non ! Je… J'ai juste… C'est juste que… J'ai peur de te regarder….

- Pourquoi cela ? Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle, sans toutefois la toucher.

- Ma tenue…. J'ai vu ton regard quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain.

- Ah, dis-je en rougissant, remerciant in petto le fait qu'elle ne me regardait pas à cet instant. Je suis désolé, si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir porter quelque chose d'aussi… Euh… Je cherchais mes mots, ne voulant pas la gêner…

- … Vulgaire ?

- Non dis-je en me redressant brusquement. Vulgaire ? Tu veux rire ? Tu peux utiliser un tas d'adjectif pour te décrire Mitch, mais sûrement pas vulgaire ! Tu es splendide, superbe, magnifique et avec cet ensemble très très sexy, dis-je en me rapprochant encore d'elle afin de murmurer les derniers mots dans son oreille. *Tellement sexy que j'ai dû rester un bon moment sous le jet d'eau froide pour me calmer pensais-je.*

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je ne me ferais jamais à son manque d'assurance, comment pouvait-elle sérieusement penser qu'elle n'était pas désirable ?

- Bien sûr que je le pense. Tu es magnifique bébé… Quoi que tu portes…Dis-je en déposant tendrement un baiser sur son épaule. *Même si je préférerais que tu aies une combinaison de ski là tout de suite.*

**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**

Shane venait de sortir de la salle de bain, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil quand la porte s'ouvrit, il portait un short et un tee-shirt, je l'avais déjà vu en short, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Je me détournais toutefois rapidement, perdue dans mes pensées, qu'allait-il se passer ce soir ? Ce serait la première fois qu'on passait toute une nuit ensemble, et les dernières fois où on s'était retrouvés dans un lit ensemble, j'étais beaucoup plus habillée ! Mis à part quelques débordements, on avait jamais été bien loin… Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Je lui tournais le dos, et il finit par me demander qu'elle en était la raison. Je paniquais un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire, quand il me proposa, je suppose, de quitter la chambre, car je ne le laissais pas terminer sa phrase et lui expliquais la gêne causé par ma tenue. J'étais contente de ne pas être face à lui, ainsi il ne voyait pas mes joues brulantes, je n'étais toujours pas habitué à parler de moi, ou de relations intimes avec lui. Je pensais qu'il me trouvait vulgaire, mais il s'empressa de me contredire. J'étais très touchée par ses mots, et alors qu'il m'assurait qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de dire, il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Je sentis immédiatement des frissons me parcourir. Au second baiser qu'il déposa sur mon épaule je penchais la tête en arrière, et lui donnais accès à mon cou. Il déposa une multitude de baiser jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla avant de le suçoter. J'avais du mal à me retenir de gémir tellement j'aimais les caresses qu'il me prodiguait. Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres sur mon visage avant d'effleurer doucement mes lèvres plusieurs fois, sans jamais s'y attarder réellement. Je grognais pour montrer mon mécontentement avant de me tourner de manière à être allongée sur le dos, Shane toujours allongé près de moi, sur son côté droit, je l'attrapais par le cou et l'attirais à moi pour un véritable baiser. A l'instant où nos lèvres se touchèrent je ne pus retenir un gémissement, ce qui le fit sourire tout contre mes lèvres. La seconde suivante, il approfondissait notre baiser.

De sa main libre il caressa mes cheveux sans cesser de m'embrasser. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son cou et l'attirais à moi, nos langues se caressant toujours. Je frissonnais toujours, ses caresses déclenchant des papillons dans mon ventre alors que je glissais une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait son dos par-dessus son tee-shirt. Nos respirations se firent plus laborieuses, je pris un peu de recul afin de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

**

* * *

Shane Pov**

Alors que ma belle reprenait son souffle, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre cajolant toujours mon dos, j'embrassais son cou jusqu'à trouver cet endroit si sensible qui la faisait gémir à chaque fois que j'y portais mon attention. J'adorais l'entendre gémir, savoir que je lui faisais de l'effet me rendait fou. J'essayais de réfréner mes ardeurs alors qu'elle laissait échapper un faible gémissement, et souris contre son cou, je ramenais ma main qui était dans ses cheveux sur son visage que j'effleurais délicatement. Du bout de ma langue je traçais des arabesques dans son cou, sur son épaule dénudée avant de me diriger vers son décolleté, alors que je rencontrais le tissu de son débardeur, je la sentis se raidir et je me figeais à mon tour. Elle ne m'arrêta cependant pas, et pressa ma tête contre son buste, je relevais rapidement les yeux afin de confirmer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait fermés les siens. Sans dire un mot, elle exerça une pression sur ma tête, et je reprenais avec hésitation notre étreinte lorsqu'elle soupira de bien-être. Enhardi par sa réaction, je repris mes caresses sur son décolleté du bout de la langue, traçant le contour de son débardeur, ma main qui était sur son visage vint caresser ses côtes avant de glisser sur son ventre. Je frissonnais d'excitation, en caressant le tissu doux de sa lingerie avant de passer ma main sur son ventre dénudé. J'adorais la sensation de sa peau sous mes paumes, je l'effleurais du bout des doigts avant de me faufiler vers sa poitrine, que j'effleurais légèrement.

A mon toucher, elle gémit et passa ses deux mains dans mon cou afin de m'attirer à elle et de m'embrasser. Dans l'action je fus déséquilibré, et me retrouvais allongé contre elle. Elle en profita pour nous faire basculer, et ainsi se retrouva au dessus de moi.

**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**

Je me retrouvais à présent au dessus de Shane, j'étais parcourue de frissons, j'adorais la sensation qu'il me procurait. Je pris ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, et alors que seul le haut de mon corps reposait contre Shane, il attrapa mon genou et me fit basculer totalement contre lui. J'arrêtais aussitôt de l'embrasser et le fixais en rougissant. Dans cette position, je sentais son désir plus qu'évident pour moi. Il ouvrit les yeux, et planta son regard noir et embué de désir dans le mien, ses deux mains reposant immobile dans mon dos. Je le dévisageais un instant et comprit qu'il me laissait le choix de continuer ou de tout arrêter là.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, j'avais très envie de pousser notre câlin un peu plus loin que de simple baiser. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de m'asseoir, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ma décision prise. Il me regarda un instant, semblant ne pas comprendre mes intentions. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer, alors je décidais de lui montrer. J'attrapais le bord de son tee-shirt et le remontais lentement. Il s'assit à son tour, ancrant son regard dans le mien, semblant me demander si j'étais sûre de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je lui souris faiblement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa à son tour, puis souleva ses bras, me permettant de faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Une fois fait je le jetais sur le côté, et posais mes mains à plat sur son torse, le repoussant contre le matelas. Il frissonna à mon toucher mais se laissa retomber sur le lit, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me relevais sur un coude, lui souriant avant de me pencher sur son visage. Je déposais mes lèvres sur le bout de son nez, puis sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, la commissure de ses lèvres, son menton, son cou avant de revenir sur sa bouche que j'embrassais fougueusement. Il répondit instantanément à mon baiser, sa langue bataillant contre la mienne alors que ses mains cajolaient mon dos sous mon débardeur.

**

* * *

Shane Pov**

Je massais le bas de son dos sous le voile de son débardeur, de bas en haut lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Cette idée m'excita d'autant plus et je la rapprochais de moi, répondant avec autant de fougue à son baiser. Le manque d'air nous sépara, et alors que je continuais mes caresses, elle recouvrit mon cou d'une multitude de baiser. Sa langue prit le relais, traçant des arabesques dans mon cou avant de s'aventurer sur mon torse. Je gémis doucement lorsqu'elle effleura du bout de la langue un téton alors que ses doigts caressaient mon ventre, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de mon short. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains afin de la remettre à ma hauteur et l'embrassais ardemment, et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait je permutais nos places. J'interrompis notre baiser pour embrasser son cou, ses épaules, son décolleté avant de déposer des baisers sur sa poitrine toujours recouverte. Elle poussa un gémissement qui m'enivra au plus haut point, la seconde suivante mes mains remplaçaient ma bouche sur le tissu. Je massais ses seins, m'émerveillant de l'effet que je lui faisais alors que mes lèvres flattaient son décolleté et son cou. L'envie de sentir sa peau sous mes paumes se faisaient de plus en plus forte, et sans y réfléchir davantage j'y cédais et passaient mes doigts sous le tissu, Au touché de sa peau, je grognais de satisfaction dans son cou, alors qu'elle gémit plus fort. Son débardeur réduisant mes mouvements je le lui ôtais délicatement avant de retourner palper, masser, caresser ce bout de peau qui me rendait fou. J'avais un mal fou à me contenir, elle n'était plus que sensation contre moi, se laissant aller à chacune de mes attentions. Je l'embrassais fougueusement alors que mes doigts jouaient avec ses tétons, déjà durci par mes caresses, j'alternais baisers et caresses du bout de la langue dans son cou, son décolleté avant de poser ma bouche sur son sein droit, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de se cambrer contre moi. Il me fallut un effort considérable pour interrompre mes caresses, prenant soudain conscience que j'étais en train de perdre pied, tout comme mon amour. J'embrassais amoureusement ses lèvres avant de poser mon front contre le sien, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'écraser, en me retenant avec mes coudes, respirant difficilement.

**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**

Shane me faisait subir de douces tortures, jamais même dans mon imagination je n'avais imaginé quelque chose de si fort. Je me sentais fondre dans ses bras, n'ayant plus conscience de rien d'autre que ses mains et ses lèvres sur mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telle sensation, et je n'avais aucune envie que ça s'arrête. J'étais dans une bulle de bonheur que rien ne pouvait atteindre. J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête pour rien au monde, pourtant, Shane cessa progressivement ses caresses avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et de placer son front contre le mien, tout deux reprenant difficilement notre souffle. J'étais confuse, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Il se releva lentement pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, dans l'action son bas ventre effleura le mien nous faisant gémir simultanément, alors qu'il se figeait contre moi dans cette position le souffle court.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, au début de la soirée j'avais peur de me retrouver dans cette situation, et là j'en voulais plus, je voulais de nouveau sentir ses mains et sa bouche sur moi, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. J'aimais Shane, j'étais follement et éperdument amoureuse de lui, et je voulais qu'il soit mon premier, pourquoi attendre plus ? Je savais qu'il serait doux et prévenant avec moi, il m'aimait, il n'avait jamais tenté de me forcer la main, et puis si je me souviens bien, lorsque j'avais demandé à Danielle quand est ce qu'on savait qu'on était prête à sauter le pas, elle m'avait répondu que ça s'imposait à nous, que notre envie était tellement forte que rien d'autre ne comptait, que notre confiance et notre amour mutuel nous indiquerait le bon moment.

- Bébé, si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter après. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, déçue qu'il nous ait stoppés mais n'osant pas le dire à haute voix. Il nous fit basculer sur le côté, me gardant tout contre lui, tira sur nous la couette qui, pendant notre étreinte avait glissé au sol. Une fois nos respirations redevenues normales, il déposa un baiser sur ma tête et se leva en direction des sanitaires, je profitais de son absence pour remettre mon haut. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et sourit en me voyant bailler, il se glissa dans le lit tout contre moi après avoir éteins la veilleuse, déposa un baiser dans mon cou et murmura :

- Tu es fatiguée, dors mon amour. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je l'embrassais à mon tour, avant de lui souhaiter également une bonne nuit, tout en me demandant comment Diable je pouvais être fatiguée à l'instant alors qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes j'étais prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée, les bras de mon copain autour de ma taille, ma tête reposant contre son épaule.

**

* * *

Shane Pov**

Je fus réveillé par des gémissements. Je pus, nettement voir Mitchie grâce à la douce lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre, les stores n'ayant pas été tirés. Je me tournais vers elle, m'inquiétant d'un éventuel cauchemar, quand elle gémit de nouveau, me laissant pantelant. Quelque soit le rêve qu'elle était en train de faire, ce n'était surement pas un cauchemar ! *Elle y prend plaisir* pensais-je un petit sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Sourire que je perdis instantanément lorsqu'elle murmura mon prénom dans son sommeil. *Oh Seigneur, elle est en train de rêver de nous* Nul besoin d'avoir une imagination débordante pour imaginer ce dont elle était en train de rêver, je gémis en resserrant ma prise contre sa taille. Je n'allais décidément pas sortir indemne de cette soirée ! Déjà qu'il m'avait fallu un effort considérable pour nous stopper plus tôt, là je risquais de lui sauter dessus dans son sommeil !

* Allez Shane, pense à autre chose, ne pense surtout pas à tes mains sur son corps, ta bouche sur sa poitrine… Argh ! J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas penser à ça, pense à autre chose, Nick ! Oui Nick et ce qu'il te fera si jamais tu déflores sa petite sœur ce soir ! Wow ! Effet radical_ !_* Je soupirais, frustré alors que Mitchie gémissait de nouveau. Je devais la réveiller sans quoi ça allait être un calvaire, mais je me voyais mal lui expliquer la raison de mon réveil. J'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, lorsqu'elle se libéra de mon étreinte en se tournant, faisant ainsi glisser la couette qui nous recouvrait. Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surprise, et fis un mouvement brusque ce qui la fit sursauter dans son sommeil et ouvrir instantanément les yeux.

Le magnifique débardeur qu'elle portait avait craqué, une des bretelles avait cédé, le voile était complètement déchiré, et le bandeau opaque qui recouvrait sa poitrine ne tenait plus en place du fait de la bretelle manquante. Je fus pris d'une irrésistible envie de la toucher, et malgré que ma consciente me répétait en boucle de garder mes mains pour moi, j'effleurais lentement son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou.

- Shane ? Murmura-t-elle confuse, les joues rouges alors qu'elle me fixait.

- Désolé bébé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller dis-je sans la quitter du regard.

- Pourquoi… elle ne finit pas sa phrase, son regard suivant le mien, elle découvrit l'état de son vêtement. Oh ! Dit-elle en rougissant et en plaquant sa main sur le haut, sans me quitter du regard.

- Apparemment ce n'est pas fait pour dormir avec, dis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Shane ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Je ris franchement au ton employé, mélange d'indignation et de fou rire !

- Désolé… Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit et m'embrassa à son tour.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? murmurais-je tout contre ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûre… Tu devrais recommencer pour voir, dit-elle taquine.

Je l'embrassais alors passionnément.

- Et là ?

- Tu devrais essayer encore un peu, dit-elle joueuse

Je souris avant de m'allonger sur elle et de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Pris par notre passion, le baiser se fit plus fougueux, nos bouches ne se laissant que le temps de reprendre nos respirations. J'embrassais son cou, alors que mes mains s'aventurèrent sur son ventre, puis sur sa poitrine. Impatient, je déchirais le morceau de vêtement restant, caressant ainsi directement sa peau, la faisant gémir. Je pris une nouvelle fois sur moi, brisant notre baiser, mais elle reprit immédiatement mes lèvres, nous faisant basculer.

**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**

Je me retrouvais sur Shane, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement, électrisé par des bribes de rêve me revenant. J'embrassais ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents, que je mordillais gentiment, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd. Je repris ses lèvres passionnément avant de déposer une myriade de baiser sur son cou, son torse, glissant sur son ventre, quand il me retint.

- Bébé, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Je continuais de l'embrasser alors qu'il me hissa à sa hauteur, action qui nous fit gémir tout deux lorsque nos bas ventres se frôlèrent. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, tout en tentant de recréer la friction précédente, mais il m'en empêcha en plaçant immédiatement ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'immobiliser.

- Mitch, si tu continues comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien ! Dit-il la voix chargé de désir.

- Ok pour moi, murmurais-je avec un grand sourire avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Il me regarda complètement ébahi, et j'en profitais pour reprendre nos frôlements. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et m'attira à lui avant de m'emprisonner dans ses bras et de nous faire basculer de nouveau. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre le lit, Shane allongé de tout son long contre moi, sa bouche prit possession de la mienne alors que ses mains caressaient les courbes de mon corps. Je caressais ses fesses, priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas alors que nos langues bataillaient. Il se déplaça imperceptiblement, et se retrouva entre mes jambes, les images de mon rêve encore bien vivaces dans mon esprit, je crochetais mes jambes autour de lui, nous arrachant un gémissement de bien-être.

J'avais envie de lui. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre en me blottissant contre lui, mes mains caressant son dos mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il plaqua mes mains sur le matelas avec douceur.

- Mitchie…

- S'il te plait Shane, suppliais-je. J'en ai vraiment envie… Je…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une situation comme celle-ci. Que j'avais à dire ces mots. Et maman avait beau m'avoir appris beaucoup de choses, elle ne m'avait pas expliqué comment dire à un garçon qu'on veut faire l'amour avec.

- Ecoute Mitchie, on ne devrait pas, même si j'en ai envie mais ton frère va…

- On s'en fiche de Nick. C'est nous qui compte. Notre couple. Pas son avis. J'ai dix-huit ans et je sais ce que je veux.

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Toi.

Voilà c'était simple. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne méthode, les bons mots, mais l'idée était là. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il m'accepterait. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le supplier plus, ce serait insultant, il m'avait déjà repoussé deux fois ce soir, et je ne supporterais pas une troisième. Il soupira et je le fixais perdue.

**

* * *

Shane Pov**

Son « toi » raisonna en moi, de longues secondes, m'arrachant un grognement sourd. Elle avait cette façon touchante de dire les choses sans réellement entendre ce qu'elle disait. Je soupirais, ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'avais envie d'elle, avec passion. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps. Ses courbes qui appelaient aux caresses à la luxure presque. Durant quelques secondes aucun de nous ne parla. Je pouvais lire son amour et son désir pour moi dans ses yeux, mais également son innocente, reflet de son inexpérience. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de moi et vint m'embrasser. Avec tendresse et amour. Comme elle seule savait si bien le faire. J'étais en train de craquer, je ne pourrais pas lui résister, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous ce soir. J'allais céder quand une pensée s'insinua dans ma tête. Je détachais nos lèvres et soupirais :

- Mitch…

- Tu n'en as pas envie… Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Non ! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Mitch, crois moi ! Mais… on n'a pas de protection…

- Oh…

Soudain elle eut un grand sourire, je la regardais confus, je pensais qu'elle serait plus contrarié que ça ! Elle se leva du lit, attrapa mon tee-shirt qui trainait au sol et le passa avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain en me disant :

- J'ai la solution !

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, une boite dans la main.

- Tu sors ça d'où ? Dis-je en lui ôtant le paquet des mains choqué.

- J'ai trouvé ça... Dans mon sac… Dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, les joues rouges.

*Note à moi-même : penser à remercier Nate et Cait*

Je souris, avant de déposer tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- On va y aller doucement, et si jamais tu veux tout stopper tu m'arrêtes ok, soufflais-je contre sa bouche.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant.

Lentement, je la rallongeais sur le matelas sans cesser notre baiser. Je sentais toujours la passion en moi. J'avais envie de la faire mienne, avec fougue mais je devais me contenir. Sa première fois devait être merveilleuse. Tendrement, je m'allongeais à sa droite, en appuie sur une main, l'autre étant occupé à redécouvrir son corps mais avec tendresse. Elle méritait d'être traiter avec délicatesse et je mis toute la douceur dont j'étais capable dans ses nouvelles caresses.

Je glissais lentement mes mains sous mon tee-shirt, qui lui allait beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, et le remontais lentement, tout en caressant sa peau le long de ses cuisses, son ventre plat, sa poitrine, avant de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Je repris mes caresses en embrassant chaque partie de son corps à ma portée, je devais sans cesse me répéter d'y aller doucement, d'y mettre tout mon amour, je ne devais pas l'effrayer. Je quittais ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, et mordiller cet endroit si sensible, elle se cambra sous les sensations que ça lui prodiguait alors que je traçais des arabesques sur son décolleté et sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Je relevais la tête pour la fixer, et faillis défaillir en la voyant ainsi offerte, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, je sentis une vague plus puissante de désir, qui me fit frissonner entièrement. Ma main qui flattait sa poitrine s'aventura sur son ventre, avant de glisser vers ses cuisses, où je dessinais des petits dessins géométriques.

Je délaissais son cou et mes lèvres suivirent le chemin de mes doigts, s'attardant sur sa poitrine que j'embrassais, léchais, mordillais la faisant gémir mon prénom. Je continuais ma descente déposant des baisers sur son ventre, son bas ventre et ses cuisses. Je la sentis se figer, je reculais un instant et après un rapide coup d'œil remontais à hauteur de son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres, mes mains caressant toujours ses cuisses.

- Bébé ça va ? Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

- Non…. Continue, répondit-elle d'une petite voix chargée de désir.

Je la fixais, voulant être sûr de sa décision, elle soutint mon regard et tout ce que je vis étaient son amour et son désir, ainsi qu'une pointe d'appréhension. J'embrassais de nouveau ses lèvres.

- Touche-moi bébé !

Elle rouvrit les yeux en rougissant, j'eus un petit sourire avant de basculer sur elle, entre ses jambes, sans toutefois l'écraser. Je murmurais à son oreille.

- N'ai pas peur ma puce, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux

Elle sourit alors qu'elle enlaçait mon cou avant de m'attirer à elle. Après quelques secondes de baiser, la sentant relaxé, je repris ma descente vers son bas ventre en traçant un sillon humide du bout de la langue. Je jouais avec son nombril avant de rencontrer l'élastique de son shorty, mes doigts vinrent se poser de part et d'autre de ses côtes sur l'élastique, et lentement, afin de lui laisser le temps de se rétracter, je l'entraînais dans ma descente. Elle se souleva légèrement me permettant de lui ôter ce bout de tissu. Une fois fait, je me reculais afin de l'admirer. Je faillis m'y perdre une nouvelle fois, elle était tellement belle, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais la chance d'être le premier et j'espérais bien le dernier, à la toucher. Je la regardais avec adoration, détaillant ce corps magnifique avant de rencontrer son regard, elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, ses joues se colorant intensément.

- Mitchie, bébé, regarde-moi murmurais-je, ne te cache pas de moi, tu es splendide !

- Je… Je… Je ne suis pas à l'aise… Murmura-t-elle tellement doucement que j'eus du mal à tout comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être mon cœur, tu es magnifique, chuchotais-je en entrecoupant mon discours de baiser.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me contredire et l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Elle me repoussa et se retrouva la seconde suivante allongée sur moi, entrain de me rendre mon baiser. Je souris contre ses lèvres en caressant ses fesses.

**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**

Je sentais les mains de Shane sur mon fessier, alors que je l'embrassais à fougueusement, j'avais une conscience aigu de ma nudité, mais le regard intense que Shane posait sur moi me fit me sentir sublime, j'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle chose au monde. Je délaissais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou et son oreille, que je léchais, suçotais, mordillais, entraînant un gémissement de sa part. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise sur mes fesses, et je me retrouvais étroitement collé contre son intimité. Je laissais échapper un petit cri, j'avais besoin de sentir une nouvelle fois cette friction entre nous, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise dans cette position, je roulais donc sur mon dos entraînant mon amour avec moi. Dès qu'il fut sur moi, je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille, le retenant contre moi, alors que je caressais son dos et ses épaules déposant des baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. Nos mouvements reprirent instantanément, et je haletais rapidement, en découvrant toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Je me cambrais contre lui, en voulant toujours plus. Mes mains effleuraient son dos de haut en bas avant d'atteindre l'élastique de son short, je passais les mains dessous et laissait échapper un gémissement au contact de ses fesses. Je délaçais mes jambes, et entrepris de baisser son short. Voyant ce que je tentais de faire, il se leva, alors que je grognais de frustration de ne plus le sentir conte moi, et se débarrassa de son short prestement avant de me rejoindre sur le lit. Je hoquetais en le voyant nu, appréhendant un instant la douleur que je ne manquerais pas de ressentir lors de la pénétration.

Il vit mon regard effrayé et essayant, plutôt mal, de cacher sa fierté et son sourire, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je serais doux mon cœur.

- Tu… Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… Si tu le veux toujours, dit-il.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de changer d'avis et pris ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il se rallongea contre moi et je sursautais tout d'abord en le sentant nu contre moi, avant de me détendre.

Il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, me faisant perdre la tête, j'avais du mal à respirer, je sentais une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, je murmurais le prénom de mon amour sans fin.

Il se déplaça légèrement, et attrapa la boite de préservatif qu'il avait posé sur le chevet.

**

* * *

Shane Pov**

J'enfilais rapidement un préservatif avant de me repositionner entre les jambes de mon amour, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Je dû me faire violence tant l'envie de me perdre en elle était forte, mais je devais penser à elle avant tout.

- Je vais y aller doucement, arrêtes-moi si ça fait trop mal ok, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je me plaçais à son entrée, avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser vorace, je voulais qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que la douleur qui allait inévitablement arriver.

Comme je lui avais promis, je m'insérais doucement en elle, attentif à ses réactions, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me laisser aller. Je voulus tout arrêter lorsque ses larmes coulèrent, mais elle me retint, contre elle. Je l'embrassais amoureusement, séchant ses larmes, en lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Je m'intimais l'ordre de ne pas bouger, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à mon intrusion. Un instant plus tard, elle m'indiqua qu'elle était prête, je me retirais lentement avant de revenir en elle, elle grimaça.

- Tu veux que j'arrête bébé, demandais-je d'une voix rauque priant pour qu'elle refuse *Je sais même pas si je pourrais m'arrêter pensais-je. Si elle dit oui j'ai plus qu'à me suicider !*

- N-Non, non… Continues, dit-elle d'une petite voix en fermant les yeux.

- Mitch…

- Shane s'il te plait, dit-elle en attrapant l'une de mes mains, enlaçant nos doigts.

Lentement je recommençais à me glisser en elle, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir, je l'embrassais continuant à aller et venir en elle, aussi lentement que possible, quand elle crocheta ses jambes autour de ma taille, son corps venant à la rencontre du mien en gémissant. Je perdis pieds à l'instant où elle gémit mon nom, et augmentais le rythme, gémissant dans le creux de son cou.

- Bébé…. Je ne vais… plus… tenir longtemps… Dis-je le souffle saccadé.

**

* * *

Mitchie Pov**

Mon corps n'était plus que sensation, le souffle court, je le sentais aller et venir en moi, je ressentais toujours une brûlure mais cette toute nouvelle sensation surpassait la douleur. Je savais que la première fois faisait mal, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle souffrance. J'aurais pu tout arrêter quand Shane me l'avait proposé, mais je ne voulais pas. Ce qu'on faisait était un acte d'amour puissant, je m'offrais à lui corps et âme, et je sentais qu'il en faisait autant.

Après un dernier gémissement il s'écroula à mes côtés, haletant. On resta ainsi le temps de reprendre nos respirations avant que Shane ne tire le drap sur nous. Il embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime mon amour murmura-t-il

J'entendis à peine ces mots alors que le sommeil m'emportait.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard en sentant une main tracer des arabesques sur mon ventre. Je papillonnais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement poser mon regard sur mon amoureux.

- Bonjour mon amour, chuchota-t-il en déposant de chaste baiser sur mon visage.

- Bonjour, répondis-je en baillant.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il le regard légèrement inquiet.

Je rougissais en repensant à notre soirée, et enfouis ma tête contre son torse. Ce qui le fit rire.

- Ne te caches pas de moi mon amour. Dit-il en attrapant l'une de mes mains qu'il portât à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je… Je…

- Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise, cette nuit était fabuleuse.

Il se détacha de moi et attrapa mon visage dans ses mains, baisant doucement mes lèvres puis ancra son regard dans le mien.

- Merci d'avoir fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Merci d'avoir fait de moi ton premier amour. Merci de m'avoir accordé ta confiance et ton amour.

Chaque phrase était ponctué de baiser et de caresse.

- Je t'aime Mitchie.

- Je t'aime aussi Shane, dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Je mis dans ce baiser tout mon amour pour lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop endolori, s'inquiéta-t-il

- Légèrement... Dis-je en rougissant.

- Je suis désolé de…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de poursuivre et déposais un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant taire.

- Ne t'excuses pas Shane, la douleur est normale la première fois et tu le sais. Tu as été parfait. Tu as été doux, tendre, prévenant, aimant. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme première fois. Dis-je sans le quitter des yeux alors que ma main quittait ses lèvres pour son torse.

Il sourit avant de se pencher sur moi et de murmurer une nouvelle fois qu'il m'aimait. Il m'enlaça plus étroitement et fit passer dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Après m'avoir embrassé lentement, amoureusement, il s'excusa un instant et quitta la chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau rempli.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi Mademoiselle Torres dit il en déposant le plateau sur le lit.

- Oh ! Shane ! Merci dis-je en l'embrassant.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, et nous nous nourrissions l'un l'autre, entrecoupant notre repas de baiser papillon.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, je pris la salle de bain le temps que Shane remette la pièce en ordre. Mon corps était tout courbaturé, et l'eau chaude me fit un bien immense. Je restais sous le jet un instant, me délassant avant de faire ma toilette et de me préparer pour le retour.

Je trouvais Shane dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'un boxer en sortant de la salle de bain. Je le regardais fixement, le sourire aux lèvres, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant que je l'aimais, c'était si intense.

Alors qu'il tirait sur les draps j'aperçus la preuve de mon innocence perdu et je me sentis rougir. Bien que ma première fois ai été magnifique, je n'étais pas prête à recommencer tout de suite. Je me sentais trop endoloris pour le moment. Et puis j'allais devoir voir un gynécologue, d'après Danielle c'est une étape obligatoire, et je devais également songer à demander la pilule lors de cet entretien, afin de doubler de précaution et d'éviter tout accident bête.

Je secouais la tête quand Shane me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- La salle de bain est libre, dis-je en souriant.

Il s'enferma à son tour pour faire sa toilette après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il avait toujours été câlin, mais après cette nuit, je découvrais une nouvelle facette de lui. Comme si toute les fois ou nous avions été ensemble, il s'était retenu de trop se laisser aller.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par un baiser dans sur ma tempe.

- Tu es prête amour ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant au petit nom qu'il m'avait attribué durant la nuit. Même si je préfèrerais rester ici !

- Moi aussi ! Malheureusement on doit y aller.

On resta un instant enlacé au milieu du salon, profitant du calme qu'il y régnait avant de récupérer nos sacs et de rejoindre Rob.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le calme, une musique douce résonnait dans l'habitacle, ma tête reposait contre l'épaule de Shane alors que nos mains enlacés reposaient sur le levier de vitesse.

Je dus m'endormir durant le trajet, car je fus réveillé par de douces lèvres contre les miennes.

- Amour, on est arrivé.

Je m'étirais lentement avant de sortir du véhicule et de suivre Shane à la maison. On fut accueilli par Nate. En fait, tout le groupe était dans le salon, Kevin et Jason jouait à Guitare Hero dans le salon, alors que Nick discutait avec Danielle, et Cait tapotait sur son pc.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête à notre entrée. Nous n'avions pas fait deux pas dans la pièce que Cait se mit à hurler

- Ahhhhh ! Vous l'avez fait !

Cri suivi d'un :

- Quoi ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Cait ! Shane ! Mitchie !

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà c fini!

Me lancer pas trop de pierre pour la scène d'amour mais c vraiment galère à écrire lol

Merci à Time Tell Will pour son aide! Sans toi ça aurait été illisible Miss T lol!


End file.
